Thats Enough
by staceyyyy
Summary: Oliver is caught by Diggle in one moment of weakness. Set straight after 2x13.
1. Deserves Better

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow.**

Digg walked into Verdant hoping he could get a conversation out of Oliver, his footsteps echoing on the floor of the empty club. While he knew the other man already had the weight of the world on his shoulders, he would also feel guilty for everything that was going around him now. As misplaced as the guilt clearly was, he knew the younger man would pile the betrayal of his mother on top of everything else that Oliver felt he was responsible for. So Digg walked through the empty nightclub, trying to come up with ways to get Oliver to open up and hopefully unburden himself, if only for a couple of hours. Either that or let the poor guy spar with him to get the frustration and anger out. He sincerely hoped that none of his bones would be broken by the end of the night.

Walking down the steps he heard the sounds of grunting. The absence of metal on metal sounds giving away the fact that the salmon was not currently occupied. However the sight that greeted him was not one he expected, nor wished to ever see. Oliver and Sarah in a lust filled moment, leathers and gear spread out around them as if they were thrown about in hast. He couldn't put into words the disappointment he felt in Oliver.

"For fucks sake man"

At this Oliver's eyes flew open and his head swirled towards Digg's presence. Instantly realizing the position he had been caught in. Digg didn't miss the way his eyes traveled behind him, as if trying to find the other third of their trio hidden behind his thick frame. Thank God he had driven her home before coming into the foundry.

He wasn't blind to see the apparent attraction between his two partners. And while he knew and respected Oliver's wishes to stay away from Felicity on a more intimate level, this uncanny ability to hurt her was beginning to grate on his nerves. How could he be that careless with someone so close to him? A blind man could see the love in Felicity's eyes every time she stared at Oliver when she thought no one was looking. The panic she felt every time he went out on a mission. The clear relief as her body relaxed when he walked back into the foundry, safe and unharmed. Her rambles being another thing in themselves, always giving her away in moments of weakness.

But this was Oliver going too far. Russia he could maybe understand. He knew about Oliver sleeping with Rochev, and while he disapproved of his actions he knew accidents happened in the heat of the moment. Alcohol contributes to all the world's greatest mistakes and all that. But this was a whole other level of betrayal to their precious IT girl. This was in their lair, a place that she could easily walk into, only for her heart to be shattered into a million pieces. Their sanctuary was now ruined.

He had being in her apartment for days after the undertaking. Quickly realizing she had no one to look after her, he became a protector of sorts. It should have been Oliver but he had disappeared to parts unknown. He was the one for the next couple of months that woke her up from scream inducing nightmares. He was the one that had to see her jump at any and all sounds of a falling object. But they had lived though it together. She returned the favor later on after his breakup with Carly, and while he never talked to her about it, she was always there when he needed to just be. Whether to just sit in silence with someone over food, or to listen to her type profusely on her keyboard while she worked, to get out of his own head and to numb his brain in the hopes of avoiding unwelcome thoughts.

They had grown a connection over those months, and he felt responsible for her in a way. So while he knew that Oliver was going through hell at the moment, he also knew that the knowledge of the sight before him would absolutely crush Felicity.

He watched as they fumbled in front of him, pulling clothes back on while frantically looking for articles that where missing. Sarah quick to disappear into the shadows and leave.

"Look Digg…" he paused at the look on Digg's face and the hand being held up in the air.

"Save it man".

The tone Digg used pierced at Oliver's heart more than any string of words could. Anger and worst of all disappointment thick in the air. Digg let out a long-suffering sigh. While he usually did a fairly good job at keeping himself at a safe distance away from all the tension between the two, he now felt the urge to collide Oliver's head with a neighboring wall.

"I know that that she said you deserve better Oliver…" Digg started only to be interrupted by Oliver's "How do you kn…?"

Digg shook his head so that Oliver would let him finish.

"She said you deserved better. For once she was wrong. She's the one that deserves better".

And with that he left the stunned, half dressed and broken man, surrounded by his gear and arrows. On an island he had created for himself.

**Hope you enjoyed. Each review is precious. As always would love to hear your feedback. **

**Love to all - Stace**


	2. Seek And You Shall Find

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow. **

There was something going on with the boys. She didn't know what, and both of the stoic idiots refused to talk to her about it. Well Digg refused to talk to her about it, Oliver just dodged and avoided her at all costs. She knew the tension had started somewhere right after Digg had dropped her home three nights ago, as everything between the other two thirds of their trio was fine before then. Well, Oliver wasn't fine after all that had happened with his mother but at least he could look the other man in the eye. Which as of now he resolutely refused to do.

She was just plain frustrated. On a normal day it was hard to put up with their emotional mood swings, watch them deal with their guilt and pain that came to any that had seen too much death in their lifetime. She was used to it as they always had each other to lean on. She was always the one that could provide could provide a listening ear to either of them, not that they ever took her up on the offer, preferring to keep it all in and deal with the pain and brood by themselves. But they also had each other when all that kept them out of their own stubborn heads was an extreme sparring match to kill the internal frustrations within.

But now they wouldn't even look at each other. She didn't know what went down in the foundry after Digg had dropped her back home but she was adamant to find out. She couldn't take the uncomfortably intense atmosphere in the foundry anymore, as she felt that it was crushing her from all sides. So she decided to confront and corner them at the same time, in the lair, so that neither one of them could run away until she received an acceptable answer. She may be small but she had just about had enough.

Descending the stairs into the lair she was ready to make the two stubborn men below kiss and make up already. She couldn't imagine what they could have been arguing about but surely after all they had been through together, all the pain and suffering that they had helped each other through, there was nothing that could not be fixed.

So she walked the last steps with the determination and confidence that only a woman that had seen them through their best and their worst could pull off. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

"Okay" her confident voice echoing throughout the room, as if the concrete walls knew that it needed to be amplified to create an impact.

Their heads both swirled around to her direction from different sides of the room. She studied both expressions, hoping that they would give something away. Digg looked resigned, as if he knew this was coming. He shook his head and placed himself near the med bay, leaning against the workbench and crossed his arms in front of him as if in defense to anything she was about to say. Oliver on the other had predictably looked away from her towards the training mats, as if mentally preparing himself. What surprised her the most was the flash of panic that showed on his face for only a second until he managed to school his features.

"I don't know what's happening between you two but you will tell me. I've had just about enough of the stressed conversations and jabs at each other. Let alone the both of you ignoring me, because don't think I haven't noticed you finding any and all excuses to run out of a room as soon as I enter it. So get both of your heads out of your asses and tell me what's gotten in between the two of you. Right now."

The silence that greeted her was expected. She knew that they wouldn't just start pouring their hearts out to her, and she watched them both shift their gazes to anywhere in the room but her. What a way to spend her Saturday night when she could be curled up on her couch watching Doctor Who and eating a bowl full of popcorn that may or may not have a dose worthy of killing a horse of salt and butter on it. No, instead she had to put up with two men that were currently acting like children.

"Don't start talking all at once now." She knew she had to be firm with them but usually one of them would have talked by now. Or at least told her that nothing as wrong. But she didn't graduate top of her class at MIT for no reason, she always had a backup plan.

"I could always look at the footage of the foundry from Wednesday night and just hear whatever you argued about or what happened instead?"

Now that got a reaction. Oliver instantly swirled towards her, his face with one of the most stricken looks she had ever seen on him. So Oliver had done something then. But what could it be? Surely Digg being able to overlook his partner killing on a weekly basis could overlook anything else that Oliver could throw at him? So it was something personal then?

She was pulled out of her musings with Digg's soft "Don't do that". He looked at her with such distress and sadness that it broke her heart to not go over there and comfort him. After all he had done for her after the Glades fell and Oliver left she looked at him as the big brother she never had. But she had to stay strong if she was going to get to the bottom of this. She looked at him as if trying to understand an impossible problem set out before her. She knew he wouldn't purposely withhold information that was this serious from her unless it was to try and protect her from something. But what could he be trying to protect her from that Oliver had done? And now had Digg trying to protect her from the knowledge of said thing?

She looked back at Oliver and studied his guilty and sad expression and it all suddenly clicked. Like a premonition of the inevitable truth. He wouldn't. Would he? Not after the whole Isabel thing? Having her heart ripped out and trodden on by the very heels that walked out of his hotel room that day was enough, but again? She closed her eyes and tilted her head down in an attempt to numb herself from the onslaught of emotions coursing though her.

"Felicity". She had no choice but to open her eyes in the hopes of seeing something in those blue depths that convinced her that it wasn't what she thought happened. But the shame and agony that she saw only confirmed her worst thoughts.

She lifted her hand up to stop any of the feeble excuses that would surely be spilling from his lips at any moment. From the laptop that had had coffee spilt on it to the energy drink in a syringe she knew he wasn't very good with them anyway. She closed her eyes again, took a steading breath and said in barely a choked whisper that she knew both of them would hear anyway. "I'm out".

In fear of her crumbling right there to her knees before both of them, she turned, forcing herself out of the lair, making her protesting feet move one after the other, far away from both of their intense gazes and cries to come back.

**Like all my stories, they start off as one shots and NEVER end that way. In regards to Felicity finding out - I don't think Digg would actually break Oliver's trust and tell Felicity what happened no matter how pissed off he was or how much he wanted to tell her. But I think she NEEDS to find out. **

**Your reviews where amazing, thank you so much! They always make my day better :) **

**- Love to all - Stace **


	3. Sort Through The Wreckage

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow. **

**I was truly amazed and overwhelmed by the responses so far. Thank you all so much. **

She sat outside the coffee shop trying to figure out what to do with her life now. Trying to find the point where it all went wrong. The coffee carefully placed on the white tabletop was long cold. What had she done in her life to deserve such pain? As soon as she had left the foundry she knew it wouldn't be long until one or both of them would follow her. Try to make excuses, or try to comfort her. She didn't want any of that. She wanted to be slapped out of this nightmare that she was currently in. Because that's what she felt like; just a shell of a person on autopilot, looking for a way to wake up.

She had quickly driven home that night, all the while fighting hard to not lose herself to the downpour of tears that she knew where coming. She had packed and overnight bag and checked herself into the first hotel she had found uptown. And then proceeded to crawl into the bed, curl into a ball and allow herself to lose the barriers she had so carefully put up for so long. Once the floodgates where opened she couldn't stop. She thought back to all the times she had to hide her actual feelings towards her boss and partner. How many times her rambles had given away those said feelings, only to be ignored by him. Or worse still the stab of pain she felt every time she had given her feelings away only to look at him and see him amused. As if she was some sort of joke. Because who was she kidding; someone like him could never be with someone like her.

Those fateful words of "I can't be with someone I truly care about" had given her some hope. That maybe he was just trying to protect her and not put her into further danger. That maybe he cared enough to put his feelings away for the greater good.

But that clearly didn't get in the way of him sleeping with Sarah, and Felicity knew that he cared for her. And he definitely cared about Laurel. Which makes this whole situation that much more twisted and underhanded. How could he do that to Laurel? How could Sarah do that to her own sister? Especially when she was already spiraling out of control, on the brink of total destruction?

She may have created for herself a world in her head in which Oliver thought of her as more than a friend. Of that she may be guilty. But if his chasing after Laurel after the island showed anything, loyal best friend and heartbreaking history be damned, it was that Oliver loved Laurel. She was his light at the end of the tunnel. And that made her feel so much worse. For she knew that while she felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, Laurel would be in an even worse place if she ever found out. She had been betrayed by the love of her life as well as her sister. Again.

Felicity had stayed in that hotel room for three days straight, never once leaving and only opening the door for room service. Three days of heart breaking pain, gut wrenching nausea and like the cherry on top of an already gruesome cake the mind splitting headaches. On the fourth day she had managed to get herself together enough to get out of bed, shower, get dressed and head out to the café that she knew was downstairs. Full of determination to get some air and with the hope that maybe she could distract herself from her own thoughts.

This was now the seventh morning that she sat in the same spot, which was now unofficially reserved for her by the morning wait staff. This was the first morning however that she decided it was time to be productive. To look back and see where she went wrong.

Why did she go looking for answers? Why couldn't she just leave it well enough alone? But that had always been her problem hadn't it. Always too curious for her own good. Her teachers had always hated it, as they always had to accommodate for the genius freak in the classroom. Her parents didn't understand her, her father eventually abandoning her and her mother without a backward glance. She didn't have any friends, because who in the race for popularity that is high school want to be friends with the supposedly stuck up nerd that had frilly hair and glasses? Not to mention the second hand clothes that she had grown accustomed to wearing as between men and booze her mother didn't have all that much time for an actual job.

And so she would spend all her days and nights in her room, throwing herself into her studies to get out of high school as soon as possible, finishing it two years earlier than her original classmates. College hadn't lived up to its expectations either. Being younger than everybody around her she never got the chance to have the age-old college experience. People looked at her as if she was either conceited because she was so smart, or like a child that was trying to sit at the adult table. Laughter worthy. And so the pattern continued, with her consuming herself in her assignments and assessments, blocking out the outside world and its harsh treatment of her.

The day that she had graduated MIT was the greatest day of her life. She was finally free. The internship offers that she had received with their salary packs and bonuses made up for a large part of the torture that she had gone through at the hands of her classmates. When she started working at Queen Consolidated her hopes and dreams where finally beginning to come true. She had finally found a place in which she felt needed. Her expertise in IT surpassed any of the other inters and new employees, and she swiftly moved up the ranks of the IT department. While she didn't have everything that she wanted in life this was enough. A job that she loved, an apartment in a decent part of town and the man of her life waiting for her at home – also know as her cat Tigger.

That was until one broken and too muscly for his own good man landed in the back of her car all bloody and shot. From that moment on she had no control of what happened to the routine that was her life. For it was no longer routine. It was a wind whirl of blood, criminals, tragedies and tears. But she also had other new experiences that she had never felt before, like laughter, friendship, warmth, and rarer still – she felt protected. There was finally someone that looked out for her. No, actually there were two someone's. And those two men carved very separate places in her heart.

Diggle was the older brother she had never had. She didn't have to pretend to be anything else around him. And while he did tease her she knew it was all in jest, especially as she teased him with equal fervor. He was always there to be her shoulder to cry on. She honestly wouldn't have know how to recover after the Glades had fell if it hadn't been for Digg literally dragging her out of the hole she had been spiraling into. He had held her when she cried, woke her up from the extreme nightmares she suffered from and comforted her when noises of objects crashing to the ground startled her. She loved him and she knew that she could never abandon him in a time of need.

Which brought her to the other man that had made an impression on her heart, her mind and her very soul. The lone hero of the night. The savior of the city. The silent and brooding fighter. How could a simple and plain girl like her not fall in love with him? Without even taking into account his billions of dollars, his god-like good looks and his natural charm, the man literally saved lives everyday.

She had done all the right things, tried to say all the appropriate things – though that never really worked out well for her, tried to be the best friend she could. And still her life led her back to the very start every time. To the place where she was alone. An object fine to be used as a means to an end, but never to be the actual destination.

A large shadow overwhelming her table caused her to startle out of her thoughts and look up, though she wasn't able to distinguish the imposing figures face properly as his head was directly in front of the sun. Ironic really. As if she needed another saint all mighty to deal with.

His deep velvety voice did however catch her off-guard when he spoke.

"May I join you?"

**Again i was truly unexplainably ridiculously overwhelmed with the positive responses from the first two chapters. Thank you so very much. As always id love to know your thoughts, they really are precious.**

**Love to all - Stace**


	4. The Pain Inside

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow. **

**Seriously cannot explain how much your reviews/favourites/follows meant to me. **

No amount of training or physical pain that he was putting himself through could surpass the emotional turmoil that he was going through. He had lost count of the number of equipment he had broken over the past week, the amount of times he had punched through walls. Diggle was flat out refusing to spar with him, already nursing a broken rib. He had tried everything to come to terms with the pain that he had felt when he saw her face fall from realization. The moment she had understood what he had done. And he knew it was stupid. He was very aware of the fact that it was a mistake. But he also knew that he couldn't take it back, and like so many other things in his life, he wished he could turn back time and avoid the heat of the moment bad decisions. But he couldn't. And now she wasn't even giving him a chance to make things right. Not that he deserved it.

For he hadn't heard a word from her in the past seven days. Not even a whisper from her. He had tried calling, emailing, texting, showing up at her house. Nothing had worked. He knew she wasn't living at home as he had been there a number of times and he knew nothing was out of place. Being surrounded by her things was the only thing that seemed to comfort him. Her scent wafting around him, and subtly making him feel like she was still here with him.

His time was spilt between searching for her in the foundry in his waking hours and sleeping on her couch in her apartment when his body started sagging from exhaustion. And God he had searched for her. He had turned every hotel and motel in a hundred mile radius inside out for a guest under her name. But even while searching he knew that if she didn't want to be found, his IT genius would easily elude him. He had even tried to reach out to her family, only to find that her few living relatives rarely had contact with her under ordinary circumstances.

And this led to him thinking of all the times he had failed to get to know his partner and his friend. He was always too wrapped up in his own life's drama to ask questions about her life. To find out what made her into the remarkable woman that she was today. He had failed her on so many accounts he wasn't even cable of creating a list anymore.

The resounding, "I'm out" echoed in his head as if it was on repeat. He didn't know whether she meant at this very moment out of the foundry, out of QC and the Arrow Cave, or out of his life for good. But the more time that had passed, the more days that flew by, the more those words seemed to hold meaning of her never coming back. And that he could not live with.

Her absence made him come to realize exactly what she meant to him. Made him come to terms with all the things that he had refused to acknowledge before. It was like his whole life was flashing before him, causing him to set his priorities into their rightful places for once in his life, instead of going for the unattainable, reaching for goals that could never be met and in turn being disappointed in the results. He needed her. He needed her around and to be the calm that only she could provide him. To be his anchor in the storm of rage and hurt that was his life.

But while he understood that she might be the best thing that had ever happened to him, he might be the worst thing that had ever happened to her. From the moment he had landed in the back of her car and revealed his secret identity to her, she had been sucked into the pain, deceit, death and destruction that surrounded him. Her light, while next to him seemed blindingly bright in comparison to his overwhelming darkness, had slowly diminished with each of his actions. Every time he had hurt her, from the constant flow of brunettes in his life to the criminals that they fought every day, he saw the pain that flashed in her eyes for a moment before she schooled her features and went on with the mission like nothing was wrong. But he knew this time he had taken it too far. He had brought the betrayal into their safe place, a place that she had poured her heart and soul into building, for him and the team. And now it was tainted.

Sarah absence this past week, unlike Felicity's, had been a blessing. He knew that she thought it was a mistake just as much as he did and was grateful that he didn't had to confront that issue at least. Their actions had not only affected Felicity and Diggle but also Laurel. And again he was back to wishing that he could turn back time and erase one of the biggest mistakes of his life. In one moment of brain failure he had wounded the most important woman of his past and the most important woman of his present.

And so he threw in all his efforts into finding her. To make it right. To make her understand his actions had nothing to do with her or Sarah and everything to do with the release of emotions that he needed in that particular moment. But he knew that it might very well be too late. He may never have to chance to make this up to her. To explain to her how much she meant to him and how much he needed her by his side.

Diggle had been surprisingly quiet this whole week. He knew that the man was just as frustrated as him with the very noticeable absence of one third of their team. But he also knew that Digg rightfully blamed him. The silence that he had been greeted with from the other man caused him to think that he was bottling it up inside, waiting to explode at any moment.

But the explosion never came. Only a very tired and frustrated man stood before him, as if he needed to get what he was about to say off his chest.

"You need to fix this. I don't care how you do it, but you better do it quick man. That girl was the best thing that has happened to both of us these past few years. We need her, and not just for the mission."

There was no blame in his words. Just facts. And that hurt Oliver more than if the other man had yelled at him in anger.

"Don't you think I've tried? Don't you think I've turned the whole city inside out looking for her? You know she's smarter than that Digg!"

The other man just shook his head.

"You did this. You will fix this. You know I love her like a sister and I will break your neck if what you did broke her."

Oliver's heart plummeted at the words. Not at the threat but at the understanding that if he was the one to break her, he would gladly allow Digg to fulfill his promise. With a single nod of his head he walked out of the foundry.

He would find her and he would make this right.

**Im sorry to everyone that wanted the big reveal. I promise its coming (tomorrow if not today) and this was more a filler chapter than anything. I just needed Oliver to hurt and maybe FINALLY ****realise what an asshat he's being. Because what he did was seriously messed up. So many people commented on whether its Slade or Bruce! And like no one wanted it to be Barry (thank god) seriously what where the writers thinking trying to pair her up with a CHILD. She needs a MAN. **

**Your reviews have been truly amazing. Just heartwarming and overwhelming - Thank you all. **

**Love to all - Stace**


	5. The Light That Shines

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow. **

He had walked past the same café for the past week, each day noticing the same woman sitting in the same spot. There was just something about her that caught his eye. Without a doubt she was a strikingly beautiful woman, but that wasn't what drew his attention to her. It was the extreme sadness and hurt that seemed to wrap around her like a thick impenetrable cloud. Her eyes would almost always be downcast, veiling the pain in them from the outside world. And his curiosity only increased with each day that he passed her.

He was in Starling City on business, laying down the foundation of a merger between his company and one of his biggest competitors located in the city. While it was a grueling process, he was now used to being the CEO of Rand Industries after his parents' untimely deaths. And branching out from the base of operations in the heart of New York City had more than paid off in the past.

So now he was here in Starling, and while he couldn't for the life of him understand what pulled him to her like a magnet, he had long ago learned to trust his instincts. So he stepped forward boldly, placing himself in front of her, and seeing her startle when his shadow overwhelmed her table causing her to glance up at him. And from the moment their eyes connected all he cold think was 'She looked like sunshine'.

"May I join you?" he had tried to make his voice sound as gentle as possible, afraid to scare her off before he had a chance to actually get to know her. Behind the grief in her eyes he saw her contemplate his offer and then nod her head in acceptance.

He reached his hand out to her with a "My name is Daniel Rand" and what he hoped was a charming smile, relief flooding through him as she met him half way with her own hand and answered "Felicity Smoak".

He gently maneuvered himself into the seat opposite her.

He took his time taking in her appearance, the golden locks that surrounded her face like a halo, the plump lips that looked to be made for sin, and the blue eyes that seemed to have never ending depths. But he also noticed the red rims around those eyes, giving away the fact that she had been crying recently, as well as the fisted hands in her lap as if she was fighting with herself to control her emotions. His own fists clenched at the thought of anyone hurting someone like her, itching to beat whoever did this to her. But he knew he had to reign himself in, revealing who, or what, he was to her wasn't an option.

So he avoided any personal questions, sticking to the general basics. He tried to make her laugh every now and then, whether it was at his expense or not didn't matter. The sound of her laugh warmed a place in his heart that he had thought was long missing, and he wanted to keep hearing the soft tinkling sound.

He was glad to see that she wasn't making having a conversation with her difficult, asking about what he was doing in Starling City and about the new merger underway. He was surprised at the amount of knowledge she had in the business world, even after confessing her love for computers and all things technology related. Her eyes had lit up when he had promised to show her his very promising Applied Sciences Division anytime she was in New York.

What did come as a shock to him was finding out that she worked as an Executive Assistant to Oliver Queen, and while he knew of the boy in question pre island, he didn't know much of the man that he was now, choosing never to believe anything in the tabloids from his own vast experience. However he didn't miss the stab of pain that he saw flitter through her eyes at the mention of her boss, causing him to think that Oliver Queen may very well be the reason this vision before him looked so broken. But he wisely skirted around the issue, not wanting to pry as yet.

But as talk of Queen Consolidated and Rand Industries continued he had come up with an idea. His appearance in Starling City had caused quite the stir, with invitations to all sorts of charity galas and celebratory functions being sent his way. He generally shied away from public gatherings of the sort in New York but he knew it was in his best interest to be the public image of his company and hopefully form some alliances with some of Starling City's elites. And being able to use it as an excuse to see her again was reason enough to go.

"Would you like to come to the QC charity gala with me Friday night?"

Her eyes flicked open instantly to land on his after being closed from chuckling to the last thing he had said. She seemed confused by his offer, though for what reason he wasn't sure.

He wasn't used to this. While he was by no means a playboy, he was used to having girls throwing themselves at him either for his looks, or as in most instances, his money. Asking a girl to dinner or an event had never been a problem for him before. But here sat a girl that didn't seem to be affected by either. Even seeming reluctant to accept. Which only seemed to intrigue him more.

"I would love to see you again, and I promise to make the tiny food worth it. I would of course take you to a proper dinner afterwards".

She continued to look at him with a blank face, searching for something in his eyes. Apparently finding what she was looking for she nodded her head slowly.

"I'd love to". The smile that graced her face made his heart leap in a way that he didn't want to acknowledge.

"Where shall I pick you up from?"

At this she looked lost, as if not knowing how to answer his question.

"I..ah…I'm currently living in a hotel. My apartment…it's…um…currently being renovated. So yes, I've put myself up in a hotel for now. That one right across the street. Which hasn't been all that bad actually, no one can deliver room service to me when I'm at home right? So maybe seven o'clock Friday?"

He thought her rambling was adorable. The lie that she had told him was not lost on him, and he could couldn't help but think of who would put her out of her own home. But again he didn't ask about it, knowing that she was already uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"Sounds perfect". He couldn't help but smile at her as he stood up.

Reaching for her hand he placed a tender parting kiss on the back of it, only to be greeted with the endearing sight of a soft blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Ill be at your door at seven". And with that he turned and strode away, hoping that he had somehow made her day a little bit brighter.

**SO i hope i didn't ****disappoint? I know most of you wanted it to be Slade or Bruce. I didn't want it to be Slade because i agree with a reviewer that said it should be about FELICITY. If it was Slade it would have to be all about Oliver again - whether its using her to get to him or something else. And i didn't want it to be Bruce because thats been done a countless number of times (and another writer is currently writing a Bruce/Felicity story that i love so I'm not going there as hers is brilliant - read it by CatChester). And i want to be different. So i RESEARCHED and found another comic book hero who is sexy and a billionaire and not all wrapped up in angst (in this story anyway). So for those that don't know comics (like me) its Daniel Rand - Ironfist - from Marvel (and i don't really care that he's not in the actual DC world). **

**I would love to hear your thoughts/disappointments/loves as always. Reviews mean the word to me. I will have Felicity's take on what happened in the cafe in the next chapter.**

**Love to all - Stace :) **


	6. Head VS Heart

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow.**

What could she have possibly been thinking? To accept an invitation from one man to a Gala that was being hosted by another man that you were currently doing everything in your power to avoid. Not one of the smartest ideas she had ever had.

For that's exactly what she had been doing. As soon as she was in a right state of mind after the first night in the hotel, she had hacked into their main servers and deleted all traces of 'Felicity Smoak', replacing all her details from name to age. She knew he would be looking for her; the problem was she didn't want to be found. At least not yet.

It was too much to hope that Oliver wouldn't be at the gala; his family was hosting the damn event. So why didn't she say no?

But she knew very well why she hadn't said no. She just couldn't. Because before her stood a man, a charming, muscular and intriguing man, that was interested in her. He had nothing to do with Queen Consolidated, nothing to do with IT, and absolutely nothing to do with Oliver Queen or the Arrow. And he seemed adamant to pull her out of the hole she was gradually digging herself into.

His interest was in her alone. She had never had that in her life, and she wanted to enjoy it while life was giving her the opportunity.

However, when he had first asked her to go with him to the gala, she was expecting someone to jump out of the bushes in the café and scream "Surprise!" Because what could this extremely rich and incredibly handsome man possibly want from her? She had long ago learned her place as the 'friend'. The girl behind the shadows. Or the ever faithful and loyal sidekick to a damaged and desolate hero.

But when she searched his eyes and found only sincerity in them she couldn't say no. And he had made her laugh when she had though it would be impossible. It was easy to talk to him, with conversation flowing from his new developments in Starling City to her research in Applied Sciences. He never pried into her personal life for which she was grateful, and she in turn returned the favor.

The whole week prior to meeting him she had felt like a shell of a person. Going about living and eating as if her body had gone into autopilot. It wasn't that she didn't want to live; the pure fact was that she didn't know how to anymore. She didn't know what to do with her life. While she hated working as a secretary to the public image of Oliver Queen, she loved working for the Arrow. She loved working for the man that Oliver had become, the man he had grown into on and after the island. She respected him.

She also loved having a purpose in life and loved knowing that she was helping people. That her skills were needed in more than IT, but also in the bigger picture to help save the city.

When she had said, "I'm out" that night at the foundry, even she wasn't sure whether it was for a day, a week, a month or forever. She still wasn't sure.

The only thing she was sure of was seeing Oliver would be excruciating. Finding out that he had slept with Isobel had hurt. Finding out that he had slept with Sara, within the walls that she had practically rebuilt, well that was just like a knife being stabbed into her heart. And every time she thought about him she felt like someone was slowly turning said knife deeper and deeper into her chest.

And she wasn't sure how she could work with him after what had happened. She knew that she was being selfish and putting her own feelings before the greater good, but she was not a sadist. And while Oliver didn't seem to think so, she did have a sense of self-preservation.

So when Daniel asked to join her in the café she was too startled to say anything other then yes. And he had provided a much needed distraction from her own thoughts.

So here she was trying to find something to wear. Since she had not brought any evening gowns with her in the rush to get out of her apartment, she was left with no other option than to go out in search of a dress. Going back into her apartment for something to wear wasn't an option.

But nothing she had come across seemed right.

Her eyes were no longer drawn to colors that were cheerful and bright, as she didn't feel like she belonged in those colors anymore. In one store she had given up and asked a sales lady to help out. As soon as she had put the suggested dress on and turned to look in the mirror she almost broke down in tears at the sight of being surrounded by the sheer pink fabric. In her haste she had almost ripped the dress in two, trying to get out of the constricting fabric and run out of the store to get some fresh air as soon as possible.

Once outside she gulped down the much-needed air, trying to talk herself out of a panic attack. She slowly continued walking until she noticed a boutique tucked away in the far corner of the street.

From the shop window she could tell it would be expensive, but something made her push the door open and enter.

She didn't even know if her weekly pay was still coming in, considering she had up and left without a backward glance. Throwing caution to the wind, she pushed the thought out of her mind, set on worrying about it later. She had enough savings to keep her going for now.

The welcoming sound of the chimes above the door made her feel like she had come to the right place. She browsed the racks until she reached the back of the store, seeing a dress on a mannequin that made her do a double take.

It was perfect, and absolutely nothing like she would usually wear.

The floor length gown stood proud; its soft fabric a flowing, completely opaque black. There was no detail, the neckline starting just below the collarbone, it had long sleeves and was completely skin tight until it reached the hips, from which it flared out. The heart stopping thing about the dress was the back, or lack there of. While the front was completely modest, covering everything, the back was non-existent, with everything being exposed up until an inch above the curve of her backside. And with each of her movements the split on the front of the dress made itself know.

It was elegant, daring and extravagant. Completely not her. And she loved it.

She had paired the dress with black Steve Madden stilettoes that had a gold chain wrapped around the ankle strap, and bright red lipstick giving the whole look an even more daring appearance.

As she stood in the dress before her hotel mirror she couldn't decide which man she had dressed up for.

On one hand there was Oliver, who most likely wouldn't even notice her at the event, too wrapped up in a world full of Lance sisters. But she knew in her heart she craved his attention; she needed him to look at her and see more than just the trusty sidekick. Although she knew it was all for naught, that nothing would ever come from her wishful thinking.

Or Daniel, the unforeseen surprise from fate. The strong, witty and intriguing man that had come into her life unexpectedly. Though certainly not unwelcome. He was the prospect of something new. She felt like he could show her things that she had never experienced. Open a whole new world to her, she only had to reach out and grab it with both hands.

She pushed the thoughts aside, steeling herself for what would certainly be an eventful night.

As she waited, doubts started to creep in, with thoughts running through her head of him not showing up. Of her being stood up. She heaved a sigh of regret.

The man hadn't even asked for her room number. And after deleting all the hotel records of her name he wouldn't even have a way of finding her. How did she not think of this earlier?

The knock she heard startled her out of her own depressing thoughts.

She opened the door and was greeted with the heart-stopping image of a Daniel in a clearly custom made charcoal grey suit and carelessly perfect, windblown blond hair. The first two buttons of his black shirt where undone, and she knew that they would make quite the daring impression on the pretentious elites of Starling City.

When she turned her back to him to fetch her clutch his low and feral growl caused her to look back at him, only to realize his eyes were glued to the back of her dress. The heat that radiated from his gaze reached all her nerve endings and she couldn't help but feel a feminine power from the way his eyes raked her form. She had never felt this before.

As she moved slowly towards him, linking her arm with his, she allowed him to lead her towards the elevators.

Her head was telling her to let go of the past and look to a future that had endless possibilities.

Her heart was telling her to not give up on Oliver.

**For the life of me i couldn't get this chapter right or the way i wanted it. Basically i gave up and posted anyway because i hate making people wait for chapters. The dress is now the Cover Image for the story except with long sleeves. I want a dress like that. So that its all modest and then you turn around and its all like WHAM BAM THANK YOU MAM! **

**Please let me know your thoughts. Reviews are always amazing. Don't ever apologise for them being too long! Seriously i love the detailed ones as well as the short ones! Its just nice to know someone is reading :)**

**Love to all - Stace**


	7. Push and Pull

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow. **

All in all the start of the night was a success for her.

There was no movie moment in which the main girl walked in and all eyes and the spotlight was instantly on her. No one looked down at her for being at the gala when she was only a secretary. Mostly, she just thought that people didn't recognize her as being Oliver's Executive Assistant. The curious glances sent her way made her think that people were just curious to see who the pretty blond was to snag the new in town billionaire from New York.

The irony of having another handsome bachelor around was not lost on her either.

Some of the similarities between the two men were hard to miss, such as their fake smiles that they each put on for the benefit of the public. The ease with which they handled being around these people showed that they were both brought up to lead this life of the rich and famous.

The intrigue that they awoke in people was also mystifying. Everybody who met them wanted to know more about them.

However the differences were also striking. Such as the way that they interacted with people; Oliver was always minimal in his exchanges, preferring to not say much and avoid conversations of a personal nature, while Daniel actually tried to get to know the people he was talking to. At times she even thought that it was a strategy to avoid talking about himself and revealing too much. She needed to learn how to do that, her rambling may be a cause of amusement for some, but if history was any indication, it had clearly made her verbally challenged on more than one occasion.

Daniel showed her off, almost seeming proud to be with her. While Oliver had done everything he could to avoid actually touching her, Daniel had at least one hand on her the whole night. Whether it be to guide her in a certain direction with a palm to her exposed lower back or a soft caress of her shoulder. The small pull of one of her ringlets as they rode in the elevator, he watched it spring back into shape as if entranced him, caused her heart to skip a few beats. And she couldn't help but feel like something treasured. A feeling she had never felt before.

With Oliver she had felt safe, protected. But she had also always felt inadequate. She knew it was all in her head but she could never stop comparing herself to the perfect Laurel and finding deficiencies. And honestly who wouldn't, the woman was practically a saint. A fighter for the light side and the protector of the weak. Oliver had placed her so high on a pedestal that she was sick of watching him trying to reach it.

Her own insecurities had always festered when she watched Laurel just be Laurel. And it frustrated her to no end how her own teenage anxieties crept up into her adult mind when she was around her.

With Daniel she felt like a prize that he had just won. And while the feminist side of her was turned off by the treatment, the greater feminine part of her wanted for once in her life to feel like a precious treasure, to be admired and cared for instead of taken for granted and used.

And care for her he did. From catering to her every need of food and beverages to dancing with her at her slightest glance towards the dance floor. She had barely had to ask anything of him the whole night. He had made her laugh, and while she constantly searched with her eyes for the other man she was unconsciously comparing him to, he provided the most perfect distractions.

And that was another benefit of the night. She was yet to see Oliver. She was almost positive that he was not there, as without a doubt she would have felt his presence. Whether he would be aware of her attendance was another matter all together. She briefly wondered which Lance sister would be accompanying him tonight.

She tried to push the crushing pain she felt at the recollection of finding out that hard truth aside and turned into Daniel a bit more. When he looked down at her in question she smiled up him.

"Just a bit thirsty"

He increased the pressure on her waist in acknowledgement.

"I'll go get you something"

She smiled as she watched him disappear into the masses, not for the first time glad that she had accepted the invitation to join her at the café.

A hand curling around her elbow caused her to startle out of her thoughts however.

She had planned for a lot of different scenarios tonight, but being manhandled from the main ballroom towards an empty corridor was not one of them.

"Where the hell have you been?"

When she finally got her bearings she looked up to find a very pissed off Diggle staring at her in a mixture of concern and rage. She thanked the gods that they were alone.

"As if you care"

She knew that it was childish and unfair. She knew he would have been worried out of his mind for her, as she would have been if he had disappeared on her for almost two weeks but she didn't care. She was finally allowing herself to feel the pain she had been pushing aside since meeting Daniel, as she started into one pair of eyes of her past.

"What…? HOW!? How could you possibly say that! I was going half crazy with worry about you! Heaven forbid you send me a message of ANY kind saying that you weren't lying dead somewhere!"

She felt like she was being scolded by her mother. She knew she had hurt him with her backhanded comment. She knew she hadn't meant it but it came out as a defense mechanism to hide all her other raging emotions.

"I'm sorry"

Her small voice must have drained the fight out of him as she saw his shoulders sag and his eyes inspect her sharply.

"You sure do look different"

"I needed a change"

And they both knew that that sentence held so much more weight then if she was just referring to her dress.

And before she could protest or even register what was happening, she was surrounded by big arms and warmth from being pressed tightly into his chest.

"Please never disappear on me like that ever again," he whispered into her hair as she pressed her face further into his neck, his words thick with stress.

"I'm sorry" was all she could say before pulling away again.

He tried to break the tension that had built up around them by smiling at her slightly, "So Daniel Rand huh?"

He couldn't help but notice her brighten up at the sound of the other mans name.

"He's different".

And they both knew from whom she was talking about.

"He misses you. He's almost beaten himself to death trying to distract himself from you being gone from the foundry. He doesn't look like he's slept since you left Felicity. No one has even been allowed to go near your babies".

The vindictive side of her almost rejoiced at this.

"I don't know why he would be Digg, where is he now anyway, which Lance sister is he with tonight?" Her voice was bitter and she knew it but she couldn't keep the hurt that she felt out. And Diggle would have seen through it regardless.

"We just got here. I had the foresight to drag you away before he saw you first. Quite honestly I don't know what his reaction is going to be but its not going to be pretty".

She shook her head as if trying to clear it. Or shake off the unwanted thoughts that strayed into her mind from what he had said.

"Nothing will happen Digg. He probably won't even notice I'm here. Don't worry about little old me, I've come out from worse and survived". He voice shook but her posture showed a determination that she didn't feel.

"Stay safe Felicity. Just…just don't disappear on me again please". He cursed his voice for cracking midsentence.

This time she was the one that reached out to him, carefully wrapping her arms around his middle and leaning up on tippy toes trying to reach his ear.

"You are the best big brother a girl could have John".

He tightened his grip on her just a bit before releasing her.

"Damn straight woman".

They slowly turned and headed towards the ballroom, arms linked as if he was leading her down the isle.

And while her thoughts were on finding Daniel and avoiding Oliver, his mind raced with the futile hope that he could deflect Oliver from the sight of felicity on the arm of another man.

**I felt that she needed to be yelled at - in a way that only Digg knows how to do :). Seriously you guy had the best reaction to the dress from the last chapter! I was so expecting someone to be against her wearing black or to the change in her and I'm so happy you guys liked it. **

**As always, your reviews are absolutely overwhelming and amazing and please keep them coming. Pretty sure there will be another chapter up tomorrow (Ill try really really hard). **

**Love to all - Stace**


	8. The Blame Game

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow.**

He forgot how bored he could get at these tedious events. And while his presence was requested, scratch that, demanded by his mother, he could think of a million other things that he would rather be doing. Important things like suiting up and saving the city. Training in the foundry. Looking for Felicity.

He had almost given up hope, she clearly didn't want to be found and her skills in IT surpassed his in every way, shape or from, so there was a big hole in anything closely related to a Felicity Megan Smoak in the cyber world.

He was basically in the dark, blindly searching for something just out of his reach. He was very aware that he was responsible, and that knowledge only fed the festering guilt that built up inside him with each day that he looked for her, only to come back empty handed.

So now he stood at the bar alone, losing track of Digg as soon as they had walked into the ballroom. He once again felt jealous of the other man and his ability to go by unnoticed, with no one forcing him into doing things that he didn't want to do. Like socializing with the arrogant elites of Starling City.

It grated on every fiber of his being the fact that they were all vibrant smiles and flattering compliments when face to face, only to have them turn into sneers and cold judgment as soon as his back was turned.

He missed the truthfulness that came from a certain blond that never backed down from him. That never took no for an answer and stood up for what she so strongly believed in. Her rambles were often a cause for amusement but he never missed the underlying honesty of her words.

He missed her.

The foundry seemed empty without her. Training was no longer the same without the sounds of her typing at lightening speeds in the background. There was no longer a lingering scent of vanilla that clung to the air as if it was his lifeline.

He waved over the bartender to refill his drink, only to feel a presence of someone moving next to him. But the man to his right took no notice of him as he signaled the bartender for his order of drinks. Oliver took into account the fact that he didn't recognize the man next to him, and he had long ago honed his instincts to recognize people by face, storing their features away in the back of his mind for future use.

So this man must be new in town.

"Enjoying the party?"

The man casually turned his body, calculatingly taking in Oliver appearance.

"You do know how to throw a party. Oliver Queen, the man of the hour I take it?"

"Glad to see I'm so well known, you seem to be new around here however". It was a statement not a question. He really wasn't comfortable with the man knowing who he was, while he didn't even know his name.

"My apologies, Daniel Rand, here in Starling City on business from New York", he replied throwing a comfortable smile towards Oliver and stretching out his hand for a handshake.

"Of Rand Industries? Your sudden interest in Starling has caused quite the stir", meeting his handshake with a firm grip.

Oliver was greeted by a low chuckle from the other man.

"So I've gathered. But I really don't see why, I'm here to hopefully pave the groundwork of expanding into this city. See the landscape for myself as it would seem".

He didn't give too much away and Oliver respected that in a man, although it did make him a bit edgy.

"So maybe we need to talk business in the next couple of days, see where our mutual interests could benefit both of us?" While Oliver was no business virtuoso, he knew that having connections between large cities such as theirs could only be beneficial in the future. And he had the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he needed to keep an eye on the future dealings of the man in front of him. He had learned to trust his instincts a long time ago.

"I'll get my secretary to contact yours and arrange a time for us to meet".

Oliver nodded his head and turned away from the man, his eyes roaming over the people in front of him.

He almost did a double take of two figures heading his way. Digg was leading the way, with his impressive size easily cutting though the crowd, but Oliver's eyes where drawn to the woman who's arm was linked with Digg's.

He almost thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He took in her appearance like a man dying of thirst, drinking water for the first time in the desert. From the chains that glistened on her dainty feet, his eyes slowly moved upward to the spilt in her dress, her right leg making itself visible with every step that she took. He allowed his eyes to travel further, to the curve of her hips that met her small waist. He almost groaned at the lack of visible skin around her chest but was compensated with the vision of her collarbones barely visible from the edge of her dress. The waves of her hair that framed her face perfectly gave him the impression of a halo.

Felicity in color was a vibrant sight to behold. Felicity in black was heart stopping.

After not seeing her for weeks and going over in his head thousands of times what he would say to her he could not for the life of his string two words together. He had never been a man of many words but he was for lack of a better word stunned and struck speechless by the woman now in front of him.

He searched her face but she resolutely avoided his gaze, fixing it on the man that was next to him. A man whose presence he had forgotten about until that moment.

Daniel pushed off the bar, moving to her side instantly upon seeing her and Oliver could not understand what was happening. There were more questions than answers flooding his mind, but as he watched her hand reach out to the other man he thought he was being cut from the inside out.

"Oliver, I'm sure you know my date Felicity Smoak?" his smile was casual but Oliver couldn't help but see the underlying stiffness in his voice.

"We've met" that was the understatement of the year but it was all he managed to choke out before turning his gaze to Digg's direction silently asking for some sort of explanation for the display in front of him.

He couldn't comprehend her standing there in front of him after too many days and weeks away from him. He couldn't comprehend the new look she had. And he definitely couldn't comprehend the other man whose arm she was currently on.

"We need to talk"

That finally caused her gaze to be drawn away from the floor to meet his. And as always he got the feeling of being read right down to the depth of his soul, as if she was seeking answers that he hoped she would find.

Those blue pools of clear blue water calming and causing havoc to him at the same time. He couldn't help the flood of emotions that engulfed him with a single look from her.

"Maybe later Oliver" she withdrew her gaze from him, curling into Rand's side as if shying away from him. He had seen many emotions from her but this hurt him more than he could bear.

"Felicity"

He said her name, trying to pour all that he was feeling into that one word. Everything that she had invoked from him and that was now threatening to explode inside him.

He watched as the battle inside her waged, and he prayed that he could get through to her. He needed her to listen to him. He needed her to understand. He needed her.

She slowly nodded her head, and he barely suppressed a snarl when she placed her hand on Rand's forearm and whispered a quiet "I'll be back".

He turned away from the sight and led her to a room hidden away from prying eyes and ears, knowing that she would follow. He knew that while they had to have this conversation, nothing that they would be discussing should be made know to anyone else besides them.

He heard the door click closed behind her, and heard her faint footsteps walk past him and move towards the windows. The unexpected opening of a lock made his mind register that she was opening the balcony doors leading to the veranda. When he finally raised his eyes to seek her out he couldn't restrain the growl that built up inside of him at seeing her back completely exposed to him.

She was a vision in the moonlight, her creamy skin shining as if in reverence to the way that he saw her. His own personal light and salvation. The contrast of black on her skin made him think of his own darkness surrounding her and the pain it had caused. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the sudden loss of brightness that used to come from her.

"Don't Oliver"

He tilted his head in question, not wanting to break the calm that surrounded them with his voice but still desperately wanting to know what she meant with those words.

"Don't blame yourself again for things that aren't your fault. This was on me. I created a world in my head in which I thought that you maybe cared for me as more than the trusty sidekick. You never led me on. You had every right to sleep with whomever you wanted. So again I repeat this is not your fault. This ones on me."

He waited until she was finished, even though each word tore at his already beaten down heart, all the while knowing he deserved it.

"Stop"

The harshness in his tone made her turn and face him, clearly not expecting it.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for anything that I do. Don't you ever think that anything is your fault and that you have to carry the burden of my many mistakes" his hissed words took her by surprise, words that were laced with fury.

He stopped knowing that the next words had to be said, even though they might not be accepted.

He wasn't capable of saying them gently, or whispering them like a lovers caress. He used all the frustration and fury that he had felt throughout the weeks of her being missing to fuel the words that continued to spill from his mouth.

"And don't you ever downplay what you mean to me Felicity. I may not deserve you, and you might never forgive me for all my countless mistakes but don't you ever, for one moment, think that you're not the most important woman in my life. You're in my head in every thought, you're in my blood running through every vein, and you're the light in every single dark crevice of my soul".

**So yep. I hope this didn't disappoint as most of you wanted to see a jealous Oliver. And Im SO sorry for the wait. I decided to be a normal 21 year old and go out on the weekend :)). Hope this long chapter makes up for it. And it was HARD to write. Like just absolutely painful. **

**Please let me know your thoughts. They are always so precious. **

**Love to all - Stace**


	9. Unbelievable Truth

**Disclaimer - I do no own Arrow. **

**My apologies for the wait. I needed a break from Arrow as i was prone to throwing things every time I thought about the disaster that was the previous episode. **

"_I may not deserve you, and you might never forgive me for all my countless mistakes but don't you ever, for one moment, think that you're not the most important woman in my life. You're in my head in every thought, you're in my blood running through every vein, and you're the light in every single dark crevice of my soul"._

She wouldn't look up at him.

After him pouring his heart out to her she wouldn't even look up at him.

He watched as she stood motionless in her black floor length gown until her shoulders started to slowly shake, closely followed by the sound of a chuckle falling from her lips. And then an all out hysterical laugh escaped her, forcing her to clutch her stomach with one hand and cover her mouth with the other.

He saw all the signs of shock coming from her, but not until she looked up at him did he realize why. She didn't believe him. Imbedded in every speck of her sea blue eyes was a deep disbelief in his words. In him. Her whole body stood rigid as she tried to recover from the shock that had coursed through her body.

He watched as in front of his eyes she steeled herself into the most defensive position he had ever seen her in. She transformed before his eyes into someone he had never come across. While she could always stand up to him like the best of them, never backing down from him and always quick to point out when his moral compass was leading him astray, he had never seen her with this steel determination in her eyes.

And he didn't for one moment misunderstand the deep and heart breaking mistrust that he saw.

He heard her start to speak in a low whisper that he would have missed had he not been completely focused on her. His whole world revolved around her at this moment in time but her words tore through him like the countless arrows he had put through numerous faceless men.

"Don't you ever use my feelings against me again".

She took a shallow breath, not allowing me to interrupt her while she collected her thoughts.

"I've been loyal to you from that very first day that you brought that infamous laptop to me. You cant be that clueless as to not know that I've been in love with you this whole time. Quite frankly I don't know what hurts more, you pushing me away and parading every other woman that has walked into your life in front of me while knowing my feelings, or not even noticing them in the first place. Just like you never actually noticed me. Me. The girl that has been by your side through it all."

"Felicity…"

"No Oliver, I'm not done. You don't get to use my feelings against me. If you're trying to make me stay on the team by using my feelings against me; you're in for a rude awakening. I'm not that girl, at least not anymore. I don't deserve to be treated like that. You've made it quite clear on a number of occasions that you could never even think of being with a girl like me, and that's fine. But I wont stand by and watch it happen before my eyes".

"Felicity you know I don't…"

He should have kept his mouth closed as that clearly added fuel to her growing fire.

"Huh! No Oliver, I don't know. But more importantly, you don't know. You've skirted around anything personal with me for over a year. You've never asked about my family, why I've never asked for a day off, who my friends are. You told me once I could always tell you about my day, and then you left. For months Oliver. And it's not just me Oliver. I know your life is crazy and I know you carry the burden of a million things on your shoulders, but every once in a while look around you. Actually look at the people close to you. Diggle has always been there for you, but it took a psychotic serial killer for you to stand by his side once. Laurel has drug issues and you think now is a good time to get back with her sister that you had already cheated on her with before? A sister that has also very recently come back from the dead. As if that wasn't trauma enough. I think its time for you to take responsibility for YOUR actions Oliver. Stop blaming yourself for things that were not your fault, things that were out of your control. Like your father. The fall of the Glades. Slade Wilson. Those are not your mistakes. Hurting the people that are close to you, that love you, that's your mistake. And that's on you."

She took a breath and closed her eyes, as if already regretting everything she had just said. As she spoke he couldn't help but want to disappear from the face of the earth. Disappear from her scrutiny and the undeniable truth of her words.

"Look, I'm sorry. That was totally and completely out of bounds but you should know by know I lack a decent brain to mouth filter. I'm going to go, and you don't have to pretend to care about me. I will be fine, I always am."

They stood in the room looking at each other's eyes for what could have been seconds or minutes, even hours, he didn't know. He tried to process her words; trying to put into perspective everything she had told him, trying but failing to give her an adequate response. A response worthy of her. A way to make her understand that he was not lying about his feelings towards her. But before he knew it she was gone. Only the subtle fragrance of vanilla in the air to prove that she had actually been in the room and was not just a figment of his overactive imagination.

Turning to the opened balcony doors he allowed his feet to drag him outside to the balustrade edge, his hands unconsciously gripping the railing in a vice-like grip. The painful truth to her words made him want to rethink every single action that he had done since coming back from the island.

Of course she didn't believe him. He had never in all the days and nights of knowing her given her any reason to lay her faith in him. Even though she had wholeheartedly. She thought he could be a hero, only seeing the best that he could be. Overlooking every single one of his actions that proved otherwise.

Now he had failed her once again, but this time he didn't think he would be able to bring himself out of the disappointment that he had seen in her eyes.

Her appearance had definitely changed, gone were the bright colors and lively eyes that could light up any room. She had changed into a woman who had been failed one too many times and was now rising up from the wreckage. It twisted at his heart knowing that he was the one solely responsible.

He mulled over each and every one of her words, going over them in his head, as he knew he would be doing for a long time to come. She was always able to put things in perspective for him. She could always make him concentrate on what was important.

But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't make his mind wander too far from the words she had uttered at the start of her ramble. The words that would haunt him in his waking hours, but words that he would have given his last dying breath to hear again.

_I've been in love with you this whole time._

**Again - I am so very sorry for the wait. Seriously i nearly threw things at the TV while watching the previous episode. The last Olicity scene with the drugged Felicity - just ARGH - why the writers feel the need to make her into a spineless lost puppy i will never know. Disappointment in Oliver also to the max. So i took a break and got my fix of Klaroline to calm my haywire nerves. SO this chapter was born from my anger at Oliver - ****because at this point why would she believe him? **

**To the guest reviewer/s (although I'm thinking its one person) who keeps saying "stop Felicity acting like a 12 year old slut" and "kill Rand off already" this clearly isn't the story for you. Feel free to not read it - i do not know who she is going to end up with at this point, but be it Oliver or Daniel i do not appreciate being insulted. If you only want Oliver/Felicity read the other amazing stories out there by other amazing writers. And sign in so i can answer you personally. **

**As always would love to hear your thoughts, whether its about this chapter, the previous episode, life, the clouds or anything in general :) **

**Love to all - Stace**


	10. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow.**

She knew Digg was watching her as she escaped from the room. There was no way that he would not be standing guard outside, keeping them safely inside and keeping everybody else out. She was however thankful that he was outside of hearing distance.

Her feet carried her to him, and she wasn't sure whether it was for his benefit to ease his worries about her and what transpired in the room or to allow herself a couple of moments in his calming presence to settle her haywire nerves before she faced Daniel.

They were well within eyesight of the public, so she couldn't lean into his support like she so desperately wanted to. Oliver Queen's bodyguard and Executive Assistant having anything more than a professional relationship would raise some unwanted eyebrows and questions.

So she settled on just being near him, she had missed the man that she had started to look up to like an older and wiser brother. Calm just seemed to radiate from him.

"How's Lyla?"

She was glad for the smile that was brought to the older man's face as a result of her question. It told her so much more than words ever could.

"She's good. She was worried about you, call her tomorrow Felicity. I'm sure you ladies have a world of catching up to do."

She couldn't help but notice the pleading in his voice, as if he wanted to keep tabs on her in the least conspicuous way possible. Like he still needed her to be under his radar.

"I will John" she assured him with a slight curve of her mouth and a gentle pat on his forearm.

"Although I'm pretty sure I should be finding my date right about now. If someone else hasn't already scooped him up in my absence".

With that she looked around the ballroom, her eyes seeking out and landing on Daniel. She didn't fail to notice him in the company of a gorgeous leggy brunette, and not for the first time she briefly entertained the thought of dying her hair back to its original color. Maybe then she wouldn't be overlooked so often? She sighed and looked away from the sight, resigning herself to always being the wallflower.

Digg looked down at her after hearing the sigh come from the petite blond at his side, noticing her steadily avoiding the other billionaire she unknowingly had chasing after her. Surveying the situation he saw some socialite trying and failing to keep the attention of Rand and he almost laughed at the sight. How Felicity managed to overlook her own beauty and have so made doubts about herself he would never know. Surely between the way Oliver acted like a lovesick puppy when he saw her and the way Rand couldn't keep his hands off her it should have been a dead give away. But alas. Clearly she was lost in the haze of self-doubt. He himself let out a long suffering sigh of his own, knowing he needed to give her an ego boost of some sort, a nudge in the right direction. She could be as frustrating as Oliver sometimes and that said a lot.

"He's been looking for you ever since you disappeared".

She looked up at him with curious eyes, doubt still flooding them.

"Doesn't look like it from here Digg" she let out a shaky chuckle, changing her stance next to him as she started feeling the effects of her new heels on her feet.

"Then go show him what he's missing out on".

This time the laugh that escaped her lips was genuine. He saw her square her shoulder and watched as she walked away from him with a determined gait. He almost laughed at the mesmerizing way she purposely moved her hips as she walked. How she didn't realize her own beauty he may never know but he truly wished that if Oliver wasn't stepping up for the time being, Daniel would be the one to open her eyes.

With that he backed out of ballroom in search of the other third of the trio currently missing. He wasn't sure what happened in the room between them, but he was certain he would unfortunately have to be the one to deal with the broody vigilante.

As she neared Daniel she watched the woman next to him lean in to whisper something in his ear. She almost smirked when he smiled at her but stepped carefully out of the other woman's reach towards the bar, however making no move to actually order anything.

He turned his head to her direction as if sensing her gaze and his smile instantly turned genuine. With only a parting nod to the disgruntled brunette at his side, he pushed off the bar and met her halfway, sweeping her into his arms and twirling her into the direction of the dance floor without a word.

She loved the distraction he provided. His thumb tracing circles on the lower part of her exposed back forced the thoughts of her conversation with Oliver out of her head. While she by no means forgot everything that had been said, she wouldn't allow herself to dwell on thoughts that were likely going to crush her.

She had had enough heartache in the form of Oliver Queen to last her a lifetime.

So she resolutely pushed any and all thoughts out of her mind regarding her boss and the city's famous vigilante, and focused on the man that currently held her close to his chest. The song wasn't a slow one, so their movements were not passive. He weaved her around the dance floor with a practiced ease and she blushed as her thoughts strayed to other activities that he would most certainly be good at. She was after all female and the handsome, tall and intriguing man in front of her was truly a breathtaking specimen.

Her head should really get out of the gutter she knew, but the strong hands at her waist were not helping her thought process. Neither did his smoldering gaze when he looked down at her as if he was able to read her thoughts.

She tore her eyes away from his, not expecting him to tighten the grip he had on her waist with one hand and bring his other hand to lift her chin up and make her eyes meet his again.

"Don't ever be shy with me Felicity"

She shivered at the tone he used to say her name, cursing her body's reaction and being so easy to read. For she knew by the darkening of his eyes that he had felt the shiver course through her body.

So she threw caution to the wind. To hell with what everybody thought of her. She was sick of being the wallflower. The one to always be overlooked or pushed to the side. The trusty friend and sidekick.

She had had enough.

This was an opportunity for her to once in her life live for herself. The way she didn't get to in school or college. The way she didn't have time for when her life was completely wrapped around Oliver Queen and the Arrow.

Life had given her an opportunity in the shape of Daniel Rand, and while she didn't know how long he would be staying in Starling City, she would take what she could get. Because for the first time in her life she had a handsome and intriguing man interested in her. Not for her to help with getting better grades, and not for her IT and hacking skills.

She tightened her hold on his bicep and he took that as a cue to press her impossibly further into his chest, their faces only millimeters apart. With one last smoldering look into his eyes she dropped her face and pressed it into the crook of his neck, completely surrendering all control over to him as he twirled her around the dance floor.

What seemed like hours later, she stumbled out of the taxi, quickly followed by Daniel who assisted her in walking to the lobby of the hotel. She didn't think she had that much to drink, but if walking appeared to be a challenge she had clearly underestimated tonight's champagne consumption.

The hand planted firmly on her back made her feel on edge and protected at the same time.

No she could definitely not mistake this man for Oliver Queen.

While Oliver's touch on her had always been hesitant, almost uncertain and soft, this was far from it. In a whole other realm. Daniel didn't hold anything back from her; she felt the burning passion, the bone melting heat that he was feeling. He didn't shy away from letting her know what he wanted. This was for once not something that was a product of her overactive imagination. There were no signals that may or may not be misunderstood.

He didn't hide that her wanted her, but she also never felt like he was pressuring her for more.

She lent against the door to her hotel room looking up at him, not really sure what she should do from here. She knew she wasn't ready to sleep with him, but oh how his eyes played with her mind.

"Thank you for tonight" her voice was low, almost a whisper and she felt rather than saw a shudder go through him.

"You were devastatingly exquisite tonight love"

He didn't like the shyness that he saw in her eyes that caused her to look away from him. As if she was trying to avoid his words because she didn't believe them. This ravishing creature in front of him didn't know her self worth and it ate away at him. He had not by any means missed the looks shared between her and Oliver Queen. And while he didn't know what had occurred between them, he was itching to know why she thought she wasn't worthy of such compliments. For he was sure Queen was at least partly to blame.

So he did the first thing that came to mind. As she started pulling away, turning to open her door he pulled her back to him and crashed his mouth over hers, entrapping her between the door and his chest. He knew his kiss was conveying every frustration that he was feeling but he wanted her to understand how beautiful she really was. That she could, without a doubt, get a man like him to stop and forget about everything other than her. The word remarkable didn't even seem to cover it. It was the biggest understatement of the year.

And she went into his arms willingly. He was almost delirious from a surge of exhilaration he felt when she began reciprocating his actions, her sweet and warm lips molding to his as if they belonged there. The fingernails scratching at the back of his neck causing him to rip his lips from hers to release a low growl and continue his exploration to the long column of her neck he had been admiring the whole night.

This was something all consuming and completely intense. She couldn't even try to pretend this was Oliver kissing her. And she didn't want to.

She was sure that even if she had the ability to open her eyes in this moment all she would see was a blinding white haze.

As his hands traveled up her sides and his lips moved to nip at her earlobes she felt dizzy with all the emotions flooding her. She tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck until he looked up at her in confusion. Her only answer was to attach her lips back onto his.

She didn't know how long they stayed there with her against the door; the only thing stopping her from falling to the ground in a melted puddle was his capable hands, but eventually a crashing sound from a neighboring room brought her out of her lust filled daze.

He lent his forehead on hers, both of them trying to steady their uneven breathing and grinning like teenagers.

"I would like to see you again" his eyes bore into hers as if daring her to say no.

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged Mr. Rand"

The answering groan for him at the formal name made her chuckle. He stepped away from her, casually digging his hands in his pockets as if trying to prevent himself from reaching out to her again.

"I'll be in touch Miss Smoak".

**MMM i dont really have much to say after this. I like Rand in this story as opposed to Oliver on the show at the moment. But I love Oliver. So we shall see ;) **

**People asked for a longer chapter - ask and you shall receive :)**

**I hope i didn't disappoint guys. Your reviews thus far have been absolutely amazing. I can't thank you enough. **

**Love to all - Stace **


	11. Sounds Like Home

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Arrow. **

**This was originally meant to be two longer chapters but I put them together to move things along for both you and me. Excuse the time scene jump in the middle. **

She didn't anticipate the rush of emotions that overtook her when she stepped back into her apartment.

Her heart was heavy when she turned the key, not knowing what to expect inside. It had been several weeks since she had been there, in the space that had once felt like home. For her alone.

Between her work at QC and the Arrow Cave she didn't have much alone time, so this used to be the one place where she could just be herself. Do whatever she pleased. She tried not to linger on the fact that all she ever really did was watch TV and eat cookie dough ice cream. Her days were exciting enough without trying to spice up her personal life. Between chasing dangerous criminals and battling shrewd business men every other day with Oliver she had needed the quiet time to herself every now and then.

So when she stepped into her home she didn't expect everything to feel so foreign. As if all the colors were too bright. It was like she was walking into a distant memory, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out how to react to the change.

Everything seemed to be in its original place. From the throw blanket she remembered casually draping over the armchair next to her TV to the clothes scattered across her bed in haste while she had packed up her life into a duffle bag and ran into the night.

Recounting that particular memory hurt more than she could express into words but she pushed the thought into the back of her mind, not wanting to dwell in the thoughts that had enveloped her from the moment she had walked into the lair that fateful night.

She almost laughed at the determined and naïve girl that she was, remembering how she had been so resolute on finding out what was going on between Oliver and Diggle. Why they had barely spoken a word to each other, barring the jabs from Digg and the long brooding and guilty silence from Oliver.

How she wanted to go back in time and slap the innocence out of herself.

But she couldn't go back. She had to face the music and grow up. She had realized at the benefit that she couldn't hide. Couldn't run from the past or the present. And as clichéd as it sounded she was the only one that could shape her future.

And she was being selfish by putting herself first over the countless people that depended on her IT skills to saves their lives. Even though they didn't not know their lives needed saving in the first place, she had no right putting her feelings first. The Arrow mission came first. The people of Starling City should always come first.

She knew she had to go back to work. Both in Queen Consolidated and more importantly the lair, however she was glad that she had allowed herself at least some time to try and heal.

Time heals all wounds and all that. Yeah right. Whoever said that had clearly never had their heart stomped on by a pair of six-inch heels.

Bitter much.

Going to her apartment was the first step, although being in it now she realized that it might be time to move. She pondered how she had changed so quickly in the space of only a few weeks. She didn't ramble as much – for which she was overwhelmingly grateful, but she also shied away from bright colors, avoided people more.

She wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not but she did feel like she had started to grow out of the unsure and innocent girl that she had been. Sure she still had insecurities and lacked the confidence of females like Thea Queen and Laurel Lance, but she no longer looked at the world through rose-tinted glasses. She had always known that the world was not black and white, but now she didn't try and find the best in every situation, the best in every person. Because sometimes there just wasn't a good side to find.

And she knew that she had to go back to the Arrow Cave. Had to help in the fight against criminals and the people that had failed Starling City. She was needed.

Moving around the living area she surveyed the area, trying to find exactly what was out of place and not finding it. Her fingers dragged on the back of the couch as she passed it, trying to pinpoint the source of the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she sensed that someone had been in her apartment. Nothing was out of place. Everything seemed to be just as she left it.

So that meant that it was Oliver.

Her mind drifted to the very likely possibility of him breaking into her apartment to find clues as to where she had disappeared.

She avoided the feelings that stirred in her from the knowledge of Oliver being in her apartment for the first time. Repressing her thoughts that wondered about what his reaction was to her personal things. Knowing him, he would have picked up every single detail around him and stored it in the back of his mind, cataloguing it.

She blushed as she took in her apartment, taking in the unwashed plates still soaking in the sink from that morning weeks ago to the bra on her bedroom floor, forgotten in her rush to get out.

Shaking her head as if to dispel the thoughts, it was time to get back to the real world.

Stop avoiding reality like a spoiled child.

Taking one final look at the space that she had once called home she steeled herself for the inevitable confrontation that she could not longer allow herself to evade.

~::-::~

The sound of metal echoed forcefully through the Arrow Cave, which was nothing new for either of them. The sound had a permanent residence in the basement and both men were beyond used to it.

As Digg trained on the mat he kept his back facing Oliver who was currently on the salmon ladder.

The norm over the past couple of weeks seemed to be Oliver working himself half to death in the hopes of getting even a couple hours of sleep. Diggle was well aware of the reason for said self-punishment but wisely chose to say nothing.

He had said his piece to Oliver.

The other man had to fix it, and while he knew that Oliver had tried talking to her Diggle knew that it was Felicity's turn to come back. She needed to calm down, allow herself the time to heal even if it was only partly. He hated to see her hurting and he allowed her the space that she needed. Pushing her was not the solution but he hoped she would come back soon.

He knew that it was Oliver's fault, but he was the one that had to see the man in front of him wearing himself down thinner and thinner with each passing day. And Oliver was his friend. His partner. And he was hurting.

His heart almost stopped when over the clanging of the salmon ladder he heard a very familiar sound. Turning very slowly, in the futile hope of Oliver not hearing the movement, he turned in the direction of the heels coming down the stairs of the foundry.

He almost didn't believe his eyes when the sight of Felicity reaching the bottom greeted him.

The abrupt stop to the sounds of metal on metal gave him the knowledge that Oliver had finally been made aware of her presence. He snuck a glance in his direction, seeing Oliver dangling from the rung with his mouth agape was almost comical.

Diggle turned back to the female that had walked straight past him and sat in her chair – for it was hers. No one had been allowed to sit in front of her babies for the weeks that she had disappeared. She didn't spare a glance at either of them as she started up her computers and adjusted the screens to the way that she wanted.

A thud behind him indicated Oliver had finally gained enough semblance to jump off the bar and land on the concrete floor, but Diggle didn't turn away from the blond who was still very much ignoring both of them. Her hands flew across the keyboard and he almost sighed in relief at the sound. The familiar and comforting sound.

Felicity sat facing her computers, not entirely sure what to do now that she was here. It was almost too easy to persuade herself to confidently walk into the lair and face the men, but now that she was here she didn't have a clue as to what to say. Clearly not thinking through this part of the plan wasn't one of her brightest ideas.

Finally when all the monitors were on and she no longer had enough reason to justify not saying anything, she swiveled on her chair to face the silence that had greeted her in the form of the two built men now in front of her.

"I see nothings changed around here".

Diggle let out a throaty chuckle at her attempt at easing the thick tension in the atmosphere. You could always count on Felicity to try and smooth things over from being awkward.

He spared a glance to the other man in the room. The man that could currently rival a statue with the lack of movement and emotion he was displaying.

"It's good to have you back Felicity" he watched as the beginnings of a blush started to form on her cheeks as she moved to turn back to her computers.

That was until all hell broke loose from the no longer still vigilante to his right.

"Would someone like to explain what the hell is going on here?!" Oliver's loud voice rang through the foundry, only to be amplified by the echoes bouncing off the concrete walls.

Digg was torn as to whether to stay and referee the inevitable battle or leave them to sort out their more than complicated issues in privacy.

**So the last chapter was the least reviewed yet so i don't know if its because you don't like Felicity kissing Rand or something else. Please let me know your thoughts. They are all very precious. At this point i don't know whether i am endgame Daniel or Oliver right now in the story (in the show I am ALWAYS endgame OLICITY). **

**Hope everyone is staying safe! Love to all - Stace**


	12. The Bridge

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow. **

She watched as Oliver looked at her, shock and irritation blindingly obvious on his baffled face.

She knew she had to give an explanation to her sudden reappearance in the lair but she couldn't muster the courage beforehand to tell him she was coming, and facing him now she couldn't put into words an adequate justification of her actions.

Oh she knew she was more than entitled to the time off to heal the gapping wound that Oliver had left in her chest but it wasn't his fault that she had created a whole other world in her head.

Regardless of whose fault it was she was back now, and she didn't want to deal with the angry man before her. They were both too stubborn and hard headed for their own good and neither would back down once an argument was actually started.

"I'm back from my extended sabbatical Oliver. Don't question it."

Her resigned voice drained some of the anger from him but it took all his strength to not yell at her for being so stupid these past couple of weeks. He needed her dammit. Diggle shooting him a warning glance helped as he tried to reign himself in.

He didn't appreciate being cut off at the knees while trying to pull an adequate answer from her, but with her just being back in the foundry caused his heart to know a certain peace that it had been clearly lacking for the last several weeks.

He permitted his eyes to linger over every part of her that was exposed to him, as if trying to make up for lost time and to truly convince himself that she was safe and here with him. When he reached her eyes he held her gaze for as long as she would allow until she tore hers away from him to land on Digg.

"So update me on the criminals of Starling City, who's causing trouble this week?"

Oliver tried to listen to them talk but all he heard was white noise. He couldn't adjust to the knowledge that she was here in front of him, talking to Diggle as if the last several weeks hadn't happened.

He was well aware of the pathetic mess he had been in her absence. Barely any actual work was done, though not for the lack of trying. They just simply needed her, the eyes and ears of the operation. The brainpower on their team.

Not to mention his complete lack of concentration on any mission and lack of resolve as he focused all his efforts into finding her instead of looking for low life criminals and drug lords.

His anger slowly melted into a resolve to prove to her what she meant to the team.

What she meant to him.

Unbidden, images flashed through his mind of Felicity and Rand together at he gala. She had been spectacular that night. Her dress, while giving her a completely different look, complimented her beautifully. He had spent more than one night tossing in bed with his mind plastered to images of her curves being covered yet completely hugged by the material of the dress she had worn.

No wonder Rand's hands where constantly on her. While he hated the new billionaire in town, and had on numerous occasions planned a mission in his mind that resulted in an arrow being lodged in a vital limb of the man, he couldn't blame him for wanting to keep Felicity close. By his side.

He wanted the same thing.

But with the way things where shaping themselves this dream seemed far from possible. More questions began popping up in his head on top of the dozens already swirling. Was she with Rand or was it just for the one night? How close where they? How did they even meet? Did he get a goodnight kiss?

His blood boiled at the last one but his attention was called by the shout of his name. His head snapped in the direction of his two partners and was greeted by a chuckling Digg that looked a little too all knowing and a frustrated Felicity.

"Honestly Oliver", her shaking head gave him a general idea that they might have been calling him for a while now.

"Who do you want me to start looking for first? Digg had said something about a new jewel heist ring in town? Preying on the helpless and filthy rich? God forbid they vulture in on you family jewels".

He waited for the ramble to begin knowing that it, like so many other things Felicity did, calmed his nerves like nothing else.

But it never came. She simply thought about what she said, shook her head, turned towards her computers and began typing. No blush evident on her cheeks, no word vomit coming out of her mouth.

He turned his head to Digg's direction but the man seemed as confused as he did, staring at Felicity in shock.

What was that? Where was their rambling blond hurricane?

Trying to shake out of his daze he decided to answer her question instead, "Yeah start on them if you like, let me know when you find something or if you need us to do recon".

She nodded her head in his direction, not moving her eyes from the screens, already absorbed in what she was doing.

He didn't know how to handle this new Felicity 2.0.

He was grateful to all the fates and gods that he didn't believe in that they had brought her back to him.

He vowed on Tommy's death that he would make this right.

His actions had broken and hurt too many people, both before and after the island. He would be damned if she would be another casualty in his life.

**Okay so i know this was kind of uneventful and a filler chapter but i didn't want them to argue and i needed this in order to bridge between the last chapter and the next one - which i am SUPER excited and nervous about. So stay with me please - you might hate or love me by the end of the next chapter. Im just saying my muse was - unexpected. **

**Stay safe please!**

**Love to all - Stace **


	13. Condemned Beginning

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow. **

**So a REALLY quick update because i couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to get this down because its been swirling in my head since yesterday. **

As Oliver sat in the stiff hospital chair he couldn't help but think of all the ways that he hated Daniel Rand.

Surrounded by the pristine white walls and the smell of anesthetic he allowed his thoughts to dwell away from the body that lay on the hospital bed in the room in front of him. The only thing blocking his view of the immobile figure was the half opened door.

Why the man had appeared out of nowhere into their lives he didn't care to know, but he constantly questioned why the man had been born in the first place.

He knew his reasons for hating him all too well. But now that he had time to think about it, all the reasons why he loathed the man where the exact reasons why Felicity seemed to be so infatuated with him.

He was a gift giver.

Over the past week he had been submitted to watching her open the numerous present boxes – each more decorated than the last – that were brought into their Queen Consolidated office by one courier of another.

And while Rand could have used his vast fortune to buy ostentatious gifts, he always shied away from presents that where too flashy and would make Felicity cringe. What was extremely frustrating in Oliver's opinion was that he knew exactly what to give, always having the ability to find the perfect present to make Felicity feel special.

Daniel Rand seemingly had the superpower to produce the perfect gift.

He had lost count of the amount of times he had cursed the glass between their offices that made missing her look of absolute joy simply unavoidable each time she opened the latest box in the parade that had been gracing their office.

He wanted to be on the receiving end of that look. Of the smile that lit up her whole face as she looked up at him adoringly.

But no.

The look that had swept onto her face when she had opened the most recent gift had made him want to punch said glass to let out even a fraction of the frustration he was feeling.

He had tried to casually stroll into her office to see what the excitement was about only to find a light blue box on her desk, the white ribbon that had been clearly tied in a bow laying discarded, and her gazing adoringly at the sparkly cat collar inside.

He hadn't even known she had gotten a cat.

But clearly Rand did, and that hurt more than he could adequately justify to himself.

Rand was a gentleman.

And that didn't just include the usual things like opening doors and pulling chairs for a lady to sit down. No. That also apparently included carrying a lady back to the office bridal style after her heel had broken on a sidewalk on their way back from lunch.

After seeing a blushing and laughing Felicity in the arms of another man being carried all the way to her chair in the office he had to get a whole new executive chair ordered into his office.

He may or may not have snapped one of the arm rests in half on the original chair and the other arm was bent beyond repair from his death grip after seeing that little display.

Explaining that one had been hard but Felicity took it all in stride just shaking her head at his feeble excuses of stress about the current mission and went to order him a new one, the exact replica of the old one but with sturdier and thicker arm rests.

He was spontaneous.

On Wednesday Rand had strolled into their office asking Felicity to lunch. A lunch that had resulted in a picnic in Central Park, complete with a pre-packed picnic basket, a picnic blanket that they had lounged on and the 'best bottle of wine she had ever tasted'.

He gritted his teeth and broke two training dummies while hearing her gush to Diggle in low whispers about the date later that night at the foundry.

And Rand was a selfless asshole.

A charity event had been held last night. Again another meeting of the rich and famous, with the men trying to best each other with their clothes, women and the money they were throwing around. The woman had their own silent battle between themselves, sizing up each other's dresses, jewelry and who's arm they were on in seconds.

God he was sick of it.

He wasn't sure how Rand had seen the shooter and that he was aiming for him but Rand didn't for a second hesitate before moving in front of Oliver to shield him with his chest.

Oliver had never failed to show his dislike for the man over the past week, however he would still have put that aside and taken a bullet for him.

Or at least he tried to. Rand had ended up pushing both of them out of the way, which resulted in the sniper missing his original target of Oliver Queen.

But as they would soon find out, this was no ordinary sniper. This was not a professional with a one-track mind to kill only the target with as little casualties as possible. This was a crazed man, seeking revenge for the fall of the glades.

For the life of his daughter he would take the son of the woman responsible. Moira Queen's son.

And as they quickly found out, if he couldn't kill Oliver he would take down as many people as he could. With that he began to fire at random people, no actual target in sight, just nameless people who stood in his way. Trying to find some justice in the universe for the loss of his daughter, who had died too young, while the rich and flamboyant people in front of him partied as if nothing else mattered.

Oliver felt rather than saw her in the crowd, his eyes instantly scanning the mass of people. What he saw made his heart stop and his feet race to her at the same time.

She fell to her knees in front of him before he could reach her, the blood already seeping onto her white gown at an alarming rate.

He would never for as long as he lived forget the way that she had looked up at him in that moment.

In shock and love and most obviously - pain. Not pain from the injury, but rather the pain that she had been carefully hiding away from him the whole week that she had been back. It was so evident on her face as she looked directly at him, as if lost in his gaze, completely oblivious to everybody else around them.

Amid the chaos and destruction he scooped her into his arms and pushed a screaming Rand out of his way to head towards the nearest exit, shielding her as much as possible with his large body from the frenzied crowd, already on the phone with Digg to pick them up at lightening speed.

He had never been more grateful that the older man never asked questions.

She went limp in his arms, causing him to realize she had lost consciousness, making him loose the little self control that he had, pressing her further into his chest and praying to heaven and earth to not take her away from him before he had a chance to make things right.

He didn't know how long he sat on the back seat of his Bentley with Digg behind the wheel driving like a mad man trying to reach the hospital at inhuman speeds, watching the puddle of red overtaking her white dress as it spread further and further.

Now he sat in the hard hospital chair staring at the blood on his hands. Her blood.

A hysterical chuckle escaped him. Her blood was literally on his hands. This was once again his fault.

Why couldn't the sniper have gotten its intended target? Why couldn't he have been the one that was shot? The sniper would have gotten what he wanted and left everyone else alone. Left Felicity alone.

But Rand had to save him, unknowingly putting Felicity in the line of fire.

Rand was responsible for making the sniper miss his target. Making him turn to hit as many other human targets as he could. So he was to blame?

Diggle was responsible for not being there in the first place, not being the ever-watchful bodyguard. He should have been the one protecting her, pushing her out of harms way. They both knew that Oliver didn't need an actual bodyguard. So it was Digg's fault then?

His mother was responsible for the sniper having even a cause to be there in the first place with him as a target. Her part to help destroy the glades had painted an ever-present target on the Queen family's back. So it was her fault? She was the one to pay the price if something happened to Felicity?

But no matter how hard Oliver tried to figure out whom to place the blame on, he would always end up where he started.

To the beginning.

To the fateful day that he had turned left instead of right and walked into her office with a bullet ridden laptop.

This was his fault. Utterly, completely and solely his fault.

He was the one to bring her into this life, no matter how much she convinced herself that this was her choice. This life had a way of sucking you in without ever giving you a chance to back out, until you where so deep that it suffocated you.

Or killed you.

**My apologies? The idea was so unexpected and not what i had in mind for this story at all. For those who asked for Rand ****cuteness - you got a bit of that. For those (and there were MANY) that asked for Oliver to suffer - you got that. For me feeding my muse - totally got that. **

******For the reviewer that created "Danicity" - cyber hugs and choc chip cookies! So cute!**

**Please let me know your thoughts. They are precious. **

**Love to all - Stace**


	14. Silent Musical Chairs

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow. **

Time had taken a whole new meaning for the unconscious Felicity. The constant stream of people visiting her didn't wane, with some guests more unexpected than others.

Whether she could hear them or not they came, they talked, they whispered, they growled and they cried. And the lack of response from the usually bubbly and rambling Felicity stabbed into the heart of each and every one of her visitors.

Whether they knew it or not, she had impacted each of their lives in her own special way.

Her silence now made that fact deafeningly obvious.

_**Diggle.**_

"I'm sorry baby girl"

He stroked her forehead; afraid to touch her anywhere else, too worried that he could cause her unnecessary pain. He hoped that wherever she was now she was at peace. Not plagued by the same nightmares he had been at night.

Nightmares that consisted of the people closest to him dying before his eyes, with him not being able to do anything. Watching as they were more often than not killed in front of him. Or him holding them as they breathed their last dying breath.

Images flooded in his mind from the most recent ones. They ranged from Oliver and Roy to Felicity, Carly, Lyla, Thea and countless others that he never wished to see in reality.

What hurt the most was the inability to do anything. The helplessness that he felt in the dreams. Just like what he was feeling now as he stared down at the too pale blond on the hospital bed. There was absolutely nothing he could do for her now.

Just like when he unknowingly failed to do anything for her that night.

In the back of his mind he knew it wasn't his fault. There was no way he could have known about the shooter. But that didn't stop the guilt from eating away at his heart or the helplessness that threatened to crush his soul.

So he sat at her bedside, impatiently waiting for her to open her eyes and grill him for worrying too much about her. Stroking the forehead of the girl that he considered to be his sister and best friend, hoping to bring her some comfort.

What he wouldn't give to see the fire in her eyes again when she fought for something she believed in or for the ones she loved.

_**Lance. **_

"Damn the vigilante for not being there for you. The one time that you were the one that needed saving. What I wouldn't give to set his priorities straight. Using innocent girls to fight crime, what is he honestly thinking?"

If the mood hadn't been so depressing he would have laughed outright at his own statement. As if even the Hood stood a chance against the blond hurricane. He knew she wasn't like them; she wasn't a fighter, at least not in the physical sense. But she sure had enough determination and stubbornness in her to rival any of them. She was dedicated. Loyal.

But she was still innocent. Not carved from grief and pain into an unfeeling shell of a person that he felt himself turning into on some days. And thank God for that.

She didn't deserve to be lying here, with a bullet hole in her stomach.

The Hood obviously knew she was here and his mind briefly dwelled to the possibility of him visiting the hospital to see her. Dismissing the thought as quickly as it came – there was no way the Hood could stroll in and ask to see QC's IT girl for no particular reason.

No matter what protective instincts she brought out of the males around her.

Oliver Queen's reaction had been interesting to say the least. The man hadn't left her bedside until he was physically dragged by his bodyguard to go home and have a shower on the third day of her stay in the hospital. He was pretty sure the man hadn't slept for the whole time she has been unconscious.

So there was clearly something there, beyond just the friendship that they were so adamant about.

He wondered if the Hood knew. Surely the man would be jealous of Oliver Queen.

_**Laurel.**_

She just sat there in silence.

She knew the woman before her was in love with Oliver. A blind man could see it. Clearly Oliver was deaf, dumb and mute in failing to notice that his executive assistant, the woman that was right under his nose the whole time was in love with him.

She didn't say anything to the woman. She didn't have anything to say. Honestly what words could be said between two women in love with the same man? Even if one of them was unconscious.

She knew Oliver had slept with her sister, that her and Felicity shared the pain of that decision. But she also knew that they were hurting in completely different ways.

For she had long given up on the dream that is Oliver Queen. They had history, and it would always be between them, the unspoken bond that had been woven into their lives whether they wanted it or not.

She would always love him, but she had realised it was a dream that was never going to happen. Too much had gone wrong between them. Too many bad decisions.

So she didn't know why she had come to see the other woman in Oliver's life, but she felt that she needed to. Almost compelled to.

Women's solidarity maybe?

Staring at Felicity now she almost felt sorry for her, for the roller coaster ride ahead of her that was Oliver Queen. For she had first hand knowledge of the extreme highs that could be reached with Ollie, only to reach a destructive bottom just as quickly.

She hoped for the woman's sake she would have more luck with him. Hoped that in his time away he had learned to take care of those he loved as opposed to pushing the limits to see how far he could get or what he could get away with.

Whether it was intentional or not Oliver could tear out your heart like the best of them. She knew she sounded bitter, even in her own head, but after everything she had been put through she felt she had the right.

She stood abruptly, suddenly feeling slightly suffocated in the small white room.

She gently reached for the other woman's hand and softly applied the smallest amount of pressure; mentally wishing both Felicity and herself luck for the future.

Turning on her heel she quickly fled the room, knowing that if anybody asked she would adamantly dismiss any knowledge of visiting one Felicity Smoak.

_**Daniel. **_

Sunflowers and poppies.

He had never seen a weirder combination of flowers, but he had chosen them on the fleeting memory of her stating that they were her favourite flowers. How he had remembered he would never know but he had. And looking at the flowers he had brought to her now, he couldn't even picture two flowers that suited her more.

Bright.

Colourful.

Giving light to any room that they stood in.

Just like her.

He had put his business dealings on hold after the shooting.

He was torn between wanting to be there for her as soon as she woke up in a more than friend capacity, and the very real knowledge that there was something very serious going on between Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen.

He wasn't blind.

The way she avoided Queen to the way Queen had nearly had a seizure himself when he saw his Executive Assistant shot were a dead give away.

But he honestly didn't want to give up.

Queen had had his opportunity, and clearly lost it by the looks of things.

And from where he sat he still had a very real chance to see where things could go between them. All she had to do was wake up and show him the light that he had been missing from his life these last couple of weeks.

And she would wake up. He was certain of it.

_**Thea.**_

As soon as she walked into the hospital room she felt the downpour of tears come on.

She wasn't close with her brother's Executive Assistant. Nowhere near it, only having spoken a couple of words to her in the whole time of knowing of her. But after Felicity had visited Walter she felt the need to return the gesture, albeit a little differently as Felicity wasn't conscience to be aware of her presence.

What she didn't expect was to start crying as soon as she saw the helpless and almost lifeless body on the hospital bed. Didn't expect the onslaught of emotions that overwhelmed her when she saw her whole torso bandaged.

So she just sat there and cried, letting all of her frustration, anger, hurt and guilt out for the last seven years.

From the moment that God forsaken ship sunk, taking her father's life and her brother innocence, to the moment where an innocent IT girl gets shot for the sins of her mother.

Cried for herself and for the childhood that was ripped away from her.

Cried for her father and his untimely death.

Cried for her mother and the circumstances she had been put in.

Cried for Roy and the way he was forced to learn to fend for himself from such an early age.

Cried for her brother, the hell he had been through and the way he had lost a part of himself on the island that he could never get back. The carefree boy that she had looked up to and adored.

And she cried for the young girl in front of her, who would now be both emotionally and physically scared from being close to the Queen family.

Would any one of them find true happiness? Or did life just play one huge cruel joke on the lot of them? How many more tragedies did this family have to face?

_**Sarah. **_

It could have been hours that she had been standing in the dark hospital room in complete silence. She didn't know. Didn't care.

When she found out the girl had been shot she couldn't help but feel the flood of guilt that consumed her.

Well aware of the fact that Felicity was in love with Oliver, she still slept with him. At the time hurting anybody was the least of her intentions. At the time all she wanted to do was forget. But consequences and remorse had a funny way of catching up to you.

She had betrayed the girl that had welcomed her into the lair, into her life with open arms.

Nobody could miss the puppy dog eyes between Felicity and Oliver, but once again Sara had found an illicit line and crossed it. Let's add shitty friend to the resume.

Her track record wasn't great to say the least but this was just ridiculous. Hurting an innocent and her sister in one move.

So she sat in silence, long ago trained to keep everything from the eyes of others even if there was absolutely no one around, while the war inside raged on.

When the dark got too oppressing she moved closer to the bed, only allowing herself to whisper two words into the heavy silence.

"I'm sorry".

It wasn't nearly enough, she new, but she did feel a little bit of weight lift from her chest as she watched the steady breathing of the other blond.

With that she melted into the shadows, hoping that her disappearance would help the ones she had destroyed in her life finally heal.

_**Oliver. **_

He didn't know how much more he could take.

If only she could open her eyes from his sheer will to see those beautiful blue depths again.

He was pretty sure the hell island he had been on caused him less pain than this waiting in limbo.

Every second, minute, hour, day was pure agony.

Sixteen days.

Seventeen hours.

Forty-seven minutes.

The countdown from where his heart almost exploded. The moment when she had been shot, the bullet penetrating her precious soft skin, and lodging itself into her vital organs.

No matter how much he tried he couldn't get the image of her falling to her knees in front of him in her flowing white dress out of his mind.

His magnificent fallen angel.

**This was by far the hardest chapter to write. Hope you guys didn't mind the different perspectives all over the place, but i wanted a bit of each. Daniel's was the hardest to write and Laurel's is my favourite (although I'm not a fan on the show). **

**As always, let me know your thoughts, they are always so uplifting. **

**Stay safe. Love to all - Stace **


	15. Stupid Whispers In The Night

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow. **

The room smelt like him. Musk and sandalwood and something uniquely him that she was yet to put her finger on.

That was her first conscious thought.

How odd that even on her own almost deathbed her first thought is of him. Of his smell no less.

Stupid vigilante and his stupid abs.

Argghhh. So clearly the drugs were working if she couldn't even control her thoughts and the direction in which they ran. At least she wasn't talking allowed this time.

Not that there was anyone in the room for her to embarrass herself in front of.

She took in her surroundings, thankful that it was nighttime. Even the light from the moon outside shining in was putting pressure on her already sensitive eyes.

Clearly she was in a hospital room, a very private and what looked like a very expensive hospital room. She looked around, her eyes skimming over the plush leather chaise lounge and glass coffee table in one corner of the room and what appeared to be a door to its own private ensuite in the other corner. She chose to overlook the floor to ceiling arc window that overlooked what appeared to be a very private balcony.

Stupid filthy rich vigilante and his stupid salmon ladder. Honestly.

She turned her head ever so lightly to her bedside table taking in the large bouquet of flowers, her favorites, poppies and sunflowers.

She smiled at them briefly until she thought of the man that most probably brought them to her. She couldn't believe Daniel had remembered her mentioning the flowers to him in passing. For surely no one else would know what her favorite flowers were.

How she had gotten Daniel to look her way she would never know, it was a complete mystery to her what kept him interested but she knew he was. It was hard to miss the fact when he doted on her the way he did. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl around him with her first crush.

He was intense yes, but his carefree attitude and easy smile kept her relaxed. Kept her sane after the stressful weeks she had been having. And she had more than needed a break from the crazy turn her life had taken ever since joining Team Arrow.

Stupid brooding vigilante and his stupid admirable mission.

She slowly sat up, using her arms instead of her body to push herself further up the bed.

Ignoring the stabbing pain coming from her mid section, she slightly turned over to smell the flowers that looked like they radiated happiness.

Big mistake.

From her first inhale she felt the comings of a sneeze.

She was a city girl for God's sake. Yes her favorite flowers were sunflowers and poppies but how was she to know that she was allergic to them? Pictures of them showed them to be such innocent, bright, colorful things. Its not like she had ever seem them in real life. And no one had ever thought to gift them to her.

Allergic to these hell beasts or as some people referred them to as 'poppies'. What else could go wrong in the life of Felicity Smoak?

But even then she realized she thought too soon.

Of 'course he was there in complete Arrow gear staring at her completely dumbfounded as she continued in her sneezing fit.

God if it wasn't so painful to sneeze she'd laugh at the situations she manages to get herself into.

Stupid vigilante with his stupid as always perfect timing.

"Get the vase away from me. Allergies." It was all she managed to rasp out, hoping he would get the general gist of what she had managed to say.

Well she had at least succeeded in making him stop imitating a confounded Greek statue. In a flash he moved to the other side of the bed removing the vase from the room completely before coming back inside.

She didn't think she had ever seen him so unsure of himself.

After wiping her eyes from the tears that came out of her eyes from the sneezing and the pain she gathered herself enough to really look at him.

He looked horrible. Well no, he still looked amazing and totally lickable…oh god she needed to tell them to take her off the drugs…but back to the matter at hand. He looked terrible.

He had bags under his eyes, and the slumped shoulders made him look utterly defeated. She tilted her head to the side, trying to figure him out.

"When was the last time you slept?"

His throat gave out a random noise that sounded somewhere between a sob and a chuckle.

"That's so typically you. Just woken up from being shot and still worried about me."

That did it. Screw being tired and in pain. Now she was just plain pissed off.

How dare he stand there and judge her? How dare he as always push her into the friend zone time after time where she was his loyal puppy dog there for his amusement?

"You can't possibly think that"

His soft but firm voice cut her thoughts off short. But clearly they weren't her thoughts if he had heard her. Damn her brain. Damn her mouth.

She decided to hedge her bets and respond; if she didn't get the answer she wanted she could always blame it on memory loss and the drugs still clearly in her system.

"You've never given me reason to think otherwise Oliver. After Isabel you said you couldn't be with anyone that you could truly cared about. I believed you. I believed you like I believe IN you. And then you turn around and sleep with Sara. Which hurts like hell. Especially when you turn into a rabid dog every single time someone shows the tiniest bit of attention to me. The childish taunts at Barry? The broken chair for Daniel? Seriously Oliver?"

"I don't know what to say" was his whispered response.

She scoffs at that, not knowing why she had expected any different from him. Surely she could have learnt by now.

But when he continues talking she realized for the first time that he hadn't said all that he had to say.

"I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry. God you can't even imagine how sorry I am. For Isabel. For Sara. For Helena. Even for Laurel. I'm sorry for all the times that I made you doubt yourself. Your place on this team. For fucks sake we don't even have a team without you. We were lost and blind in the dark without you the weeks you were gone. Diggle had gotten so close to calling it quits."

He took a shaky breath, and she could see he was trying to gather his thoughts.

"But I don't want you back in the lair. I don't want you back at Queen Consolidated"

She looked up at him feeling like she had just been slapped in the face, but he hammered on not letting the words sink in just yet.

"I don't want that. Because I need you. I need you by my side, and I need you happy. And whether that's at the lair, or QC or very far far away from everything I don't care. As long as you tell me what you want I'll make it happen. But I need you. With me. That's the one thing that I refuse to change. That child and Rand be damned".

Stupid heartbreaking idiot vigilante.

She couldn't wrap her head around what he had said. It wasn't sinking in. She refused to allow it to sink in. Because once it did sink in and she truly believed the words that he had uttered she was done for. There was no going back.

She felt the tears sliding down her face in a constant stream, the chocked sob that she couldn't suppress sent waves of pain through her nerve endings.

Who was she kidding? She was too far in already. She felt like she was drowning in an ocean, getting further and further away from land and all sense of reason and self-preservation.

"Oliver"

That one word made him reach for her. His name sliding off her exquisite lips in a whisper so faint he wouldn't have heard even with his super hearing it if he wasn't solely focused on her.

In a moment his forehead was on her thigh as he knelt by the bed on both knees, only ever so gently touching her to avoid hurting her, with one hand on her hip and he other on her knee.

She couldn't hold back the flood of tears that engulfed her at that. She couldn't even look at him, throwing her head back into the pillow and crushing her eyes closed not sure whether she was shutting out the pain, the tears, him or herself out.

She wasn't even aware of her own traitorous hand entwining itself in his hair as her thumb stroked the back of his neck.

The dampness she could feel below his face on her leg, giving away his tears, only made her cry harder. Her sobs and whimpers not subsiding with time as they wracked through her entire body.

Her stupid beloved vigilante.

**Yep. Thats totally not how i pictured this chapter turning out. They were meant to fight (him as Oliver Queen) and someone was meant to walk in on them causing them to AGAIN put off having a decent conversation. But no. My brain doesn't listen to me. Its far from resolved but. He still hasn't actually said 'I love you' and no doubt she'll still be doubting both herself and him. And then theres the perfect Rand. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think. Pretty please :) One particular review last chapter just made me breathless - just argh! :) Thank you :) **

**Love to all - Stace OXO**


	16. Goldilocks And Her Three Options

**Disclaimer - I do not own Arrow. **

**I sin****cerly apologize for the wait. I had a bit of a car accident (I'm fine, everyones fine but my car's totalled) so i was in no real mind set to write anything that didn't result in tragedy. So i do apologize. Anyway - hope you enjoy the next chapter for those still with me after the wait :( XOX  
**

"This is ridiculous Thea"

The only good thing that had come out of the shooting in Felicity's opinion was the unlikely friendship and alliance that had formed between the younger Queen and herself.

A couple of days after waking up, Thea Queen had walked into her hospital room as if she belonged there and proceeded to get the room decorated and adorned exactly the way she wanted it, Felicity's opinions on the matter be damned.

"To make the room resemble a bedroom not a stone white crypt, because honestly how could anyone be expected to recover here?" had been Thea's exact words.

So without waiting to hear Felicity's arguments that she would be out soon anyway and this was a complete waste of money, Thea went and did what she felt needed doing. Regardless of the fact that Felicity already thought this room was overdone for just her plain and simple person.

Quite honestly Felicity didn't know how she had lived without the other girls spirit and determination.

Even if that same spirit and determination was currently driving her up the wall.

"No Thea. SO not happening!"

The more she argued with the shorter woman the more she realized she was fighting a loosing battle. How on earth had Oliver grown up with her?

Felicity was well on the way to recovery and had been given the all clear to be discharged in the next couple of days. So when she had received an invitation to Starling City's biggest fundraiser of the year she had no excuses to turn it down.

She had expected Oliver to insist on her not going.

They had yet to speak of the night that he had come into her room, though she felt like each moment of that night was forever imprinted on her brain. Each touch tattooed on her heart.

So aside from the lingering glances and subtle touches, neither one of them broached the subject. She constantly felt like she was on a ledge, about to fall into something unexpected. And she was yet to figure out whether it was a good or bad thing.

She had expected Daniel to ask her to attend the fundraiser with him.

The event was scheduled on his last weekend in Starling City, as he had to go back to New York for a while to take care of business that was long overdue. She knew that with the shooting he had extended his stay in Starling and she was so grateful for his easy presence. His carefree attitude and their easy banter also gave her a small reprieve from her other heavy thoughts. At least for a while.

But things in life had long ago stopped going the way that she had expected them to.

Two mornings ago she had received a black box decorated with a huge silver bow.

Her giddiness at receiving such a beautifully wrapped present quickly evaporated when she saw the exquisite dress, that was probably worth more than a months salary, that lay inside.

She didn't even have to guess as to whom it was from – the dark emerald color that matched his hood suit perfectly was clue enough.

Since receiving it she didn't know what to think. Was this an invitation for her to go with him? Was it just a team solidarity thing? Was the color just plain coincidence? He did like the color and he may have chosen it on a whim. Was he just oblivious to what it actually meant to her?

By the end of the day she was just plain frustrated.

But true to form, things got worse before they even had a chance to get better.

Yesterday she had received a white box of almost the exact same size decorated with a pale blue bow.

She was almost scared to open it, but her suspicions where confirmed when she opened it. Inside, carefully placed on white tissue paper was a dazzling gold and yellow dress.

How Daniel had found out about Oliver's dress present was beyond her but she had long ago given up trying to figure out billionaires and their sneaky ways.

Besides, she knew the hospital staff gossiped more than they should, she had heard them herself on a number of occasions. Surely word of a gesture that consisted of a beautifully packaged dress delivered to a patients room would have spread like wild fire – especially with the possibility of the dress being from Oliver Queen.

So she didn't questions how he knew. She did, however, wonder what she was going to do, finally confiding her fears to the ever-prying Thea who had realized something was up with her new friend from the moment she had stepped into the room.

She explained to the younger girl who the two dresses where from and why she had no clue what to do with either one of them.

Thea had taken one look at the dresses, snorted, turned on her heel and walked out. Only to return in a couple of hours ready to torture her all over again.

"Do you or do you not want them to stop their pissing contest already? Because quite frankly it's getting old. And I have to unfortunately be related to one of these idiots".

At the confused look on Felicity's face Thea couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Please, the whole of Starling City knows they hate each other by now, fighting for the heart of one oblivious IT girl and all. Now try this on! Roy's coming to pick me up soon and I want to see what heels and accessories you need for this dress".

It really shouldn't have surprised Felicity when Thea had walked into her room with yet another dress but it did. Though this one wasn't in a decorated box – for which Felicity was ever grateful for – but in a plain garment bag.

When she had opened it up she knew the dress would send out a statement. She just wasn't sure she wanted to give it.

It was . . . daring.

Hot.

Flaming hot.

The blood red material hugged her newly healed torso, the neckline dipping low. It was strapless, but the main feature was the skirt. The flowing chiffon flaring out from her hips in a billowing cascade of material.

Thea could only roll her eyes in annoyance. If her brother didn't start fighting for this girl after seeing her in this dress she didn't know what would. They were both so clueless it hurt her. Seriously. If she had to endure another afternoon watching them surreptitiously throwing longing glances at each other while one wasn't looking she would beat them both with a baseball bat.

Clueless, the both of them.

Seeing Felicity in the dress now she mentally planned exactly what jewelry and shoes were needed for tomorrow night, promising the other woman that she would be there around lunch time to help her start preparing for tomorrow night.

"Oh dear God Thea, WHY would you need to come at lunch time? Surely that's overkill! I don't need that much time to get ready!"

Her only response was to throw Felicity's pained expression an amused look.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lis"

And with that she turned and walked out into the hallway, more than ready to meet Roy after the stressful last couple of days.

Felicity's shooting had been an eye opener for the younger Queen.

Yes, she did find an incredibly sincere person and friend in Felicity, but that isn't the main thing she was made privy to.

She had noticed that her brother smiled more. Was more open with the people around him. Took down some of the barriers that he surrounded himself with while she was around.

Felicity had brought her brother back to her, or at least parts of him. She missed the carefree boy he had once been and seeing him open up to her even a little bit now made her feel a little bit lighter.

And yes if one Felicity Smoak was responsible for this change, a change that both the Lance sisters couldn't accomplish, than Thea would do everything in her power to keep her around.

Even if that included the impossible task of getting her brother to remove his head from his ass and realize what was right in front of him the whole time.

**I love Thea's character so i felt the need to include her :)**

**The red dress that Thea brought is now the display picture. If anyone wants me to send pics of the other two dresses to them (the green one is amazing) just PM me with your email address :) Oliver's is obviously green, Daniels is yellow & gold as the Iron Fist uniform is green/yellow and i couldn't use green again :) **

**Thanks for reading still and putting up with the wait - and thank you to all those people that have commented/reviewed so far. Honestly just warm chocolate covered thank yous all round. **

**Love to all - stay safe - Stace **


	17. On Fire

**Disclaimer – I do not own Arrow. **

_**OKAY – FIRSTLY – MY APOLOGIES! Everyone who sent me their email address by review and PM – every single one of the email address got deleted by FF (ass hat FF) so I have a bunch of comments saying "please send the dress pics to my email…..Thanks" AND THAT'S IT. Which is a bit devastating as I feel like I'm ignoring you all by not sending anything **_

_**Therefore to fix this I have changed the DP to Oliver's dress that he gave her in the last chapter so you get a glimpse of the amazingness (I want a dress like this). Rand's might be the next chapter DP.**_

**On with the chapter ~**

God he could just arrow himself right now.

Surely that would have to hurt less than watching the display before him.

He drank in every single detail of her as she tossed her head back from laughing at whatever apparently hilarious thing Rand had to say as they danced.

From the moment she had walked in he had not been able to keep his eyes off her.

He could admit to himself that his thoughts had strayed to her too many times over the past couple of days. Countless times this week he had pictured her in the dress he had given her. How it would hug her curves perfectly, how her toned legs would peek out from under the flowing material of the skirt and how her creamy and flawless shoulders and the long expanse of her neck would be completely exposed to him.

But most importantly how it would make him feel to see his color on her. It was primitive and wrong but he wanted the world to know she was his. That she belonged to him.

Except she didn't.

And she hadn't.

She had walked into the Charity event with her head held high with the most daring red dress he had ever seen. From the blood red color to the low neckline, all he could think of was the fact that his usually bubbly and bright IT girl Wednesday was on fire.

She was quite possibly the sultriest and most alluring woman he had ever met.

And he was currently made to watch as she and Rand twirled around on the dance floor. Ever the gentleman, Rand swayed her carefully to avoid any unnecessary strain to her healing torso.

Oliver cursed the man to hell and back. She should be in his arms. He should be the one looking after her, caring for her.

He turned to the bar, not being able to continue watching Felicity being swept of her feet by someone actually worthy of her.

For he would never be worthy of her. He was too broken and damaged. Beyond a doubt reckless with all his nightly activities. She would never be able to have the life that she so obviously craved, the house and children and picket white fence with him. All he could provide her with was constant flying arrows and a huge target on her back.

His wasn't a life, it was a survival tactic. So he turned to the bar hoping to get some misguided peace in the form of copious amounts of alcohol, however clearly that wasn't in the cards for him tonight.

"Speedy"

She only rolled her eyes at the exasperated tone coming from her brother and at the nickname that had unfortunately stuck over the years.

"I honestly wonder if we're even related Oliver. Or I clearly got all the smart genes in the family, because I've never been this stupid" she gestured with her hand to all of his form as if that meant to explain what he had done wrong this time.

"I haven't got time for you games Thea, tell me what you want and then let me be"

Thea looked down to the floor all the while shaking her head. Slowly she allowed her eyes to travel up his suit to meet his eyes.

"You're going to lose her Ollie. And it'll be the biggest mistake of your life. And you've made some whoopers, I would know. So just try and picture yourself in ten years. If you can even imagine a future without that woman by your side than that's fine, go get drunk, leave her in the arms of someone else. Because if you don't do something soon she'll realize that she can't wait for you forever, and she will walk away. And good on her. Whether it be one year or ten years from now, you will lose her. But if you can't picture yourself and your life without her in it than you better do something about it and soon."

"Thea it's not that simple…"

"No Ollie. It really is that simple. Whatever your issues are in that overly big head of yours, she already knows what she is getting into. She knows you better than anyone else. I see it. You don't hide who you are when you're around her. Make this her choice, don't decide everything for her."

"She's already made her choice Thea, look at her, she's made it" he pointed to the swaying, not so much dancing, couple of the dance floor throwing them a tortured look which only served to increase Thea's aggravation.

"You are such an idiot! You never even put your hat in the ring! She doesn't even know she has a choice! That dress that you gave her? You think that's a clear signal? That poor girl has only ever received mixed signals from you, and now you expect her to see through one gesture that you love her? You're an idiot. Don't for one minute think she hasn't over analyzed that dress and convinced herself that it was a friendly gesture, because that's all she's ever done. Rationalize your actions."

"You knew about the dress?"

"Damn right I knew about the dress. And I also know about the dress Rand sent after you."

She almost laughed out loud at her brother's overly obviously reaction at those words. This is what she should have led with and saved herself an argument. A little jealousy here and there never hurt anyone right?

She may have contained her laughter, but she couldn't for the life of her keep in the smirk that overcame her face at Ollie's response.

"That's Rand's dress she's wearing?"

She could hear the low growl in his voice, making her frustrated and happy at the same time. Surely even he had to see how jealous he was?

"Oh Lordy why must we be related. NO! That dress was yellow. The beauty that she has on was all me, and if I do say so myself I did an excellent as always job".

Oliver looked back towards the couple on the dance floor, seeing Rand whisper something into Felicity's ear, a blush creeping along the smooth skin of her neck down to the front of her exposed chest.

And that's when his control snapped and the decision was made.

She was his.

He turned to Thea, and she smiled when she saw the resolution and determination in his eyes.

"Careful now Oliver. Ask her to dance. Nicely. No growly voice." She had put too much effort into this for him to ruin it now.

As he moved away from her she allowed her smile to widen. Finally.

The arms that wrapped around her middle caused her to release a sigh that she didn't know she was holding. She leaned her head back, allowing her head to be pillowed by Roy's collarbone as he held her from behind.

She had found her little bit of heaven.

It was time for Oliver to finally get his.

~:O&F&O::~

Felicity threw her head back and laughed at Rand. The man sure did have a witty sense of humor.

He held her tightly to him, but not in a way that would hurt her. She loved the way that his grip on her waist made her feel cared for, protected. His slow movements and careful leading made her very aware of him being conscience of her injuries.

But not even he could protect her from the feeling of eyes boring into the back of her skull. The heavy weight of the gaze making her acutely conscience of her every movement, but she refused to meet his stare.

"I never stood a chance did I?"

His whisper in her ear brought her out of her troubling thoughts.

She directed her confused gaze at him, but she knew very well what he was implying. Who he was talking about.

She took in his facial expression, but he didn't look angry, just resigned and observant.

Not knowing what to say she ducked her head, only to have him and whisper smoothly in her ear.

"At least I got to ruffle Queen's feathers"

And with that the tension was broken, however she couldn't stop the blush that she felt spread.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean Daniel" she said with a smile so he knew she was teasing.

But he was already glancing over her shoulder, his shoulders becoming stiff under her hands.

"Storm clouds heading this way love".

~:O&F&O::~

He was giving her mixed signals? Well then he'd have to give her something that she couldn't 'rationalize'. One she couldn't ignore.

They were already turning towards him as he approached so he didn't have to interrupt their little embrace.

"Felicity" he reached his hand out to her, not being able to come up with the right words to ask her to dance but hoping she would understand what he wanted anyway.

He didn't miss the seconds' hesitation in her to take his hand, to look at him.

But when she finally did meet his gaze and reached for his hand it was enough for him.

Without warning he swept her into his arms and twirled her, the further away from Rand the better in his opinion.

He held her close, swaying more to the beating of their hearts than the music that was playing.

No words were spoken, each just reveling in holding the other. Oliver trying to find the right words to say to her, while Felicity tried to savor the moment and wondered when he would turn around and act like they were just friends again.

She was sick of it. The backwards and forwards push and pull that they had between them.

She needed this resolved. Since she was a little girl she had always hated mysteries and problems.

So she changed the pressure on his shoulders to get him to stop dancing and moved one hand down his bicep and arm reaching it final destination of his hand. She pulled away but entwined their hands together so that he would have no choice but to follow her or risk pulling her back into him and hurting her already sore side.

But he followed willingly enough, trailing behind her without a world.

Oliver felt like he would follow her to the end of the world.

She led them into a deserted corridor, trying the doors that were along the length of it but quickly growing frustrated when not one of them would budge.

He quickly fixed that little hindrance by shouldering one of the doors open, pushing her inside and locking the door behind him.

A supply closet. Of course. Honestly he didn't know when his luck would change but he was pretty sure karma hated him.

He pushed all his thoughts aside and focused on the woman standing in front of him. Which was an easy enough task to accomplish.

Before him stood a woman.

Not an IT girl. Not his girl Wednesday or Friday or whatever it was.

This was a confident, smart, funny, bright woman that was he had ever wanted and all that he had never even thought to ask for.

She was perfect.

He pushed himself forward, his mind blank for the first time in a really long time. Too long. Too long he had been chasing a dream of a better life, a simpler life, after all the work was done, after all the people on the list were dead or behind bars.

Too long he ignored his future, a future that now stood before him plain as day. Had always stood before him, been next to him, with him being too stupid to realise it. Maybe Thea was onto something with calling him stupid.

She almost wept at the way his hands framed her face softly, his thumbs stroking over her cheeks, holding her in place firmly but also making her feel like a priceless treasure.

"Felicity Megan Smoak"

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his even if she tried. Not that she even wanted to. She felt like if she blinked or looked away this moment would disappear. He would disappear.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, I will love you forever".

And that was it.

Those five words were everything and barely scarping the surface of his feelings for her.

They were all she had ever wanted to hear. Craved and needed to hear.

They were perfect.

They were enough.

**Clearly I'm die hard Olicity. I hope you guys are happy with the outcome. I am . Over 500 reviews and I'm close to crying from happiness. Seriously overwhelmed and just arghhh – just arghhhhh. **

**Again my apologies for everyone that sent me their email address, I'm not ignoring I promise!**

**Someone asked if I have a beta or not – I don't. Basically no one has ever offered and once I write a chapter I'm too eager to post it. Now I'm thinking I really need one if people are asking if I have one or not **

**Anyway – everyone stay safe! Thank you for the comments about my car! Seriously I feel like a child without it being picked up and dropped off everywhere. **

**Stay safe! Love to all - Stace**


	18. Epilogue - Favorite Pastime

She had always thought that hacking was her favourite pastime. The sheer thrill that she would get every time she would break into something 'unbreakable' was unexplainable. The rush of satisfaction from getting just the right code always made her confidence rise.

But nothing compared to her new favorite pastime.

Honestly, she was a bit pissed off that she had missed out on it for so long.

Because kissing Oliver Queen had now officially become her favorite way to spend time.

He kissed her like every single kiss would be the last. As if he was taking her in like she was his last dying breath.

He consumed her, completely and utterly.

He made her feel precious, treasured. His touch was soft, always gentle but always so sure and firm at the same time. As if he would never let her go.

Argh.

And now she could just kill Thea for making her miss him.

For apparently 'no seeing the bride before the wedding' was an actual thing. It was pretty much the stupidest rule there was in Felicity's opinion.

So the youngest Queen had sent her older brother to spend the night elsewhere while she forced Felicity to go up to her bedroom to get her beauty sleep before the big day tomorrow.

So here she lay, in a room that was about the same size as her whole old apartment, in their bed trying and failing miserably to fall asleep.

They had not spent a single night apart since the incident in the now close to her heart supply closet, where the love of her life Oliver Queen had said he loved her. She would never forget the words that he had spoken and for weeks that phrase would play on repeat in her mind.

_I will love you forever_.

She had gotten so accustomed to falling asleep with her head on his chest, the beating of his heart lulling her to sleep, that she couldn't fall asleep now. Typical.

But far be it for Thea to understand that. No. The younger woman would not budge on this one stupid rule.

Felicity was grateful for everything Thea had done in the last couple of months, from the assistance with the media after the paparazzi had found out that the CEO of Queen Consolidated who was also the newly reformed Starling City playboy was dating his Executive Assistant, to planning every last detail of the wedding.

She was grateful for all that, but she was more frustrated and annoyed at the younger Queen at this stage.

She turned onto her right side, hoping it would help her sleep.

Of course the fact that she was used to working crazy hours and it was still technically too early for her to even be in bed did not help matters.

She almost sighed in relief when she heard the balcony door click, only to have the mild thought run through her head that it was completely abnormal for her to be this happy at someone trying to break into her room this late at night.

She quickly got out from under the covers, shifting herself to kneel at the foot of the bed, waiting for him to come to her.

Oliver, on his part, couldn't stay away. His sister and her stupid demands be damned. How could he stay away now that he finally had this woman? Especially with the knowledge that she was lying in his bed alone?

So he had suited up, he had recently been told in one of her latest rambles how much of an effect on her all the leather had, and broken into his own room.

"We really should get new security, it was far too easy for me to break in"

Felicity's answering snort made the corner of his lips rise. She didn't actually reply but her outstretched hand gave away what she wanted from him and he walked to her unthinkingly. His feet alone not giving him any say in the matter.

He crossed the distance, throwing his bow and arrow to the floor, and mechanically reached for her until her held her face in his hands and firmly planted his lips on hers. His lips firm and moving with expert precision.

Again he cursed Thea for trying to keep him away from this.

Not removing his lips from hers, he allowed his hands to travel from her neck, down her arms, her sides, until they reached the bottom of her thighs. She squeaked and parted their lips when with a single movement he picked her up, forcing her arms to wrap around his neck. He walked over to the nearest wall, trapping her in the best way between it and his hard planes.

"Miss me that much did we?" she teased.

"No, I just didn't think the future Mrs. Oliver Queen should be unguarded the night before her wedding. Who knows what vigilante might come and sweep her off her feet instead."

"You try explaining that to Thea. Well not the last bit because she'll think I'm cheating on you with the Arrow. And Digg's right, the whole third person thing is kind of weird".

He let out a chuckle as he held her up with one hand and proceeded to trail his fingers on the other hand up and down her right side.

"I can't wait to marry you Felicity Megan Smoak".

"Well good, because you better be at the end of that really long isle that Thea has made for me".

They took a moment to just be in each others arms. There was no rush. Nothing stood in their way now.

She nuzzled her nose into his neck, whispering the words that had been on the tip of her tongue since he had walked into her room. Into her life if she was being exact and honest with herself.

"I love you Oliver Queen".

His free hand reached for her cheek again, causing her to adjust her head and look up at him.

"You are my life now Felicity"

Her only answer was to mold her lips to his.

And he did end up meeting her at the end of the isle the next day. Him in a dashing tuxedo and her in the most feminine and dazzling wedding dress he had ever laid eyes on.

And while their whole life was filled with criminals, fighting and heartache, they also had each other every step of the way.

And that was enough.

**The wedding dress is as always the display picture for this chapter. I will only have it up for a couple of days until I change it back to the black dress.**

**So this is the end. Thank you to EVERYONE who had read/followed/favourited and especially those that have reviewed. I never expected so much love. Thank you so very much. Your reviews - amazing. **

**NOW i do have a new fic, its called Time Will Tell - I have posted it a couple of hours ago. Very Olicity. Very AU. Very different to this one. Its been swirling in my head and I needed to get it down. Please have a read, leave a review :)**

**Thank you all again - stay safe - enjoy life - eat chocolate. **

**XOXO - Stace **


End file.
